


Hellbound Promises

by CyanideZone



Series: Hell to Pay [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aggression, Angst, Anxiety, Atheism, Blood and Gore, Depression, Eventual Jotünn Loki, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, God-bashing, Haemokenesis - Blood Magic, Hidden appearances, Jotun Loki, Jötunn Loki, Magic, Mentions of Christianity, Minor Character Death, Music, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Original Character is reluctant to reveal their history and who they are, Platonic Relationships, Pyrokenesis, Relapse, Satanism, Seidr, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Content, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Violence, Violence, depressive episodes, mentions of rape/non-con, secretive, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideZone/pseuds/CyanideZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PRE-CIVIL WAR:<br/>They're on the hunt for someone important to them. This mission needs completion, even if that means taking down an organisation and being confronted by world-renowned heroes. So, they continue with only ambition driving them, for there is hell to pay. That is, until the Avengers put the freak on a leash.<br/>WARNING: This is not some instant smut fic. This is a slow burn fic, and the plot always comes first.<br/> <br/>Protagonist has they/them pronouns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maggots

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me. Starting off writing a story is always a difficult one with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is not some instant smut fic. This is a slow burn fic, and the plot always comes first.

Repetitive beeping lured them back from slumber. Taking a moment to breathe in deeply, they yawned and glared groggily at the source of the noise on their wrist.

_Three hours of sleep will do._

They rose from the hard bed, manoeuvring the stiff joints.

 _Grey,_ they mused. Their gaze returned to where they stood and mulled over it for a moment.

The dull aches and blank thoughts were an easy indicator that they grew weary. Pure determination would cease to carry them much further. Rolling their head to pop the joints, the figure stumbled towards the door. The mattress on the floor combusted as the door closed.

They were reckless enough to dare sleep under the same roof as the enemy.

 _Get your bloody ass in gear,_ an internal voice barked.  _You will have company._

They crossed the room with lethargic legs.

And it wasn't long until their stomach began to whine.

_Wonderful._

They now stood in the main room with rows of computers and desks. A frayed backpack sat alone next to a large computer desk. Reaching over, they rummaged through it in the search for any nourishment. Anything would be good right now … anything!

They couldn’t afford to be picky. Hell, it could be just remains of stale maggot-infested Chinese food and it would still be an option. _Extra protein and all that_ _._

Much to their luck, an orange cereal bar was laying waste and ready for the taking. They ripped off the packaging and shoved the bar straight into their mouth, then obsessively licked the wrapper.

A sigh escaped chapped lips.

Then the bag was rummaged again.

_A cereal bar will do, then._

Meandering through the corridor, they reached a file drawer room, stacked with hundreds, possibly thousands of files.

They flicked through the files and categories in a desperate search.

_L ... L ... L ... Ladies, Lords, Loki ... Luke. Shit, no Luci. No wait, maybe it is Luke._

They read through the file and their shoulders sagged.

They breathed in contempt. _Nevermind._

Huffing, the hooded figure pulled out all the files into a jumbled mess on the floor and stormed from the room as the pile spontaneously combusted. They closed the door. 

_That tangy orange flavour is awfully distracting._

_Perhaps there would be something else in another bag aroun—_

Their thoughts were interrupted when a putrid stench hit them like a wave upon walking into another room. They grimaced, knowing they'll never get used to the smell.

A putrid smell of rotting meat.

_So limp and bone-dry._

It still seemed so _haunting_ to have the life literally sucked out of each one. Then half-lidded eyes casted over that red logo. The logo that only instilled hate into the hearts of men.

They swung the frayed rucksack onto the pile of remains.

The sight was pitiful, to say the least.

An index finger ignited the pile of rotting flesh. And as if to extinguish a match, they brandished their hand and pulled down the coat sleeve.

Drifting from the room before the smell would intensify, they returned to the main room with the old fat computers. They leaned over the main computer, looking at the green numbers that glowed on the black screen. Co-ordinates, they were, of their next destination.

They pulled a folded map and pen from the inside of their jacket, jotted down the co-ordinates and returned them into the pocket.

They eyed the main cable on the wall. If they knew from previous facilities, that wire should be connected to all the transmitters here. And so they strolled up to it and yanked hard.

Hearing the winding down of the communicators and transmitters, the computers went up in flames with a flick of the wrist. 

And so the figure fled.

They ran with nothing but themself, the map and their need to complete the mission.

_They deserved it, especially for what they’ve done._

As the figure emerged from the building, heavy drops of rain fell upon their hood; it had still been raining since last night.

The figure then disappeared into the dense trees.

Those festering maggots simply paid with their lives. 

 

* * *

 

_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York, USA._

In the trees surrounding the perimeter, Steve dashed from his chasers. His heart raced as the branches blurred past his peripheral. 

He leapt over fallen logs and dodged obstacles, fending for himself with the objects around him.

Behind him, a whole arsenal opened fire upon the shieldless soldier.

The captain slid under an upcoming fallen tree trunk into a ditch, only to toss the trunk in the offenders’ direction. The sound of crushing metal followed.

The area went quiet.

Steve was about to investigate when his ears pricked to the sound of rustling and branches breaking underfoot.

The sound travelled and soon Steve realised that masked soldiers were trying to flank him. He was almost cornered.

He wielded and cocked his weapon.

He cursed to himself.

“Now, Rogers. What can you do now?” A voice laughed from the trees.

He took this as a moment to strike.

He briefly popped his head from the ditch. The soldiers attempted to retaliate, only to be shot in the head.

Bodies collapsed to the floor. One soldier remained, the leader, whose arms were raised in surrender.

Steve body slammed the remaining man and pulled the trigger. Yellow paint splattered in their face. 

A groan sounded from under the mask. Steve ripped the mask off to reveal the well renowned Tony Stark.

“Hey, I surrendered! That’s breaking the rules. I thought you had a thing against that.”

Steve smiled innocently at him. “Gotta break a couple rules occasionally, Tony.” 

" _Aaaand_ who are you and what have you done with the Captain?" Tony jested. The others stood up and removed their masks, revealing Black Widow, Falcon, Scarlet Witch and War Machine. Vision drifted towards the others noiselessly.

Sam Wilson, the Falcon, heard someone cough beside him and so he grumbled, reaching for a $20 note from his jumpsuit pocket and gave it to a smug looking Natasha. Wanda looked on, suppressing a laugh from the banter between the two.

“Even when you’re outnumbered by highly-trained fighters, you still manage to beat us in a game of paintball.” The billionaire huffed and raised his hand so Steve can help him to his feet. “Will you ever yield?”

“Seems not,” Steve smiled warmly, though Natasha sensed a slight smugness behind his eyes. The team slowly hiked their way back to base. He further teased. “Besides, it felt like only a warmup to me.”

“Warmup, my ass!” Rhodes barked. “I saw that look on your face when we were about to flank you. That wasn’t the look of somehow who thought they had it easy.”

Wanda spoke up, pushing a low branch with browning leaves from her path. “Regardless of that, we will find weakness eventually, Steve.”

Steve arched an eyebrow. "You sound so ominous when you say that."

A laugh bubbled from Wanda as she spoke. “It's not necessarily a bad thing, it means that we can work towards improving it.” Steve nodded in understanding.

“While true,” Steve began, “I feel perhaps you should be improving your own strategies and techniques so you wouldn’t be disadvantaged yourself. You’re all important assets to the team; in combat, we cannot afford to be vulnerable.”

“Steve’s argument is sound,” Vision stated, “Considering you were all defeated by a single soldier, it is clear that there still needs improvement in some areas of combat.”

“A _super-soldier_ , might I add.” Tony retorted before looking over to the Widow. “Oh, and Tash? I’m appalled.”

“And why’s that?” Natasha batted her eyelashes nonchalantly.

“You hardly moved at all when Steve shot you.”

Sam narrowed his eyes and approached the agent. “Hey, yeah! Seems almost like you planned to lose.” She merely smirked at the Falcon. “Give me back my $20.”

“I slipped up, taken back by the autumn scenery,” She absently gestured to the collage of orange and brown leaves above their heads before smirking again at Sam. “Besides, no backsies.”

“In that case, I think it’s time for you to make lunch this time.” Tony declared sardonically.

“Should’ve saw that one coming, Romanov.” Sam flashed a smirk back at her, getting a roll of her eyes in return. 

“I think I’ll go have a shower first.” Steve sighed.

“Fair enough,” Tony shrugged. The doors to the facility slid open revealing a hall of parked aircrafts and arsenal. The walls were equally as white as the building’s exterior, complimented by metallic floors and glass doors.

Before them were two staircases that ran up both walls beside them, connecting to the floor above.

“Welcome back,” A voice echoed within the walls.

“Thanks, FRIDAY,” The team replied more or less unanimously, before dispersing up the staircases to their rooms to remove their paintball overalls.

"Mr Stark, a message has been left for you from SHIELD. It has been advised that you respond." The voice noted.

"Oh, what do they want now?" Tony groaned to himself.

* * *

 

Steve’s bathroom had fogged up a little after having spent a good 10 minutes in the shower. He stepped out and wrapped himself in a towel, returning to his bedroom. Steve slightly jumped out of his skin at the sound of someone talking to him, only for him to realise that it was FRIDAY.

 “The Avengers have retreated to a conference room, where you are needed, Mr. Rogers. Some food has been prepared in the main kitchen, should you need anything.” 

“Ah, thank you, FRIDAY.” He stammered. Despite all that he has caught up with since he was preserved in ice, he still occasionally finds that an invisible voice with no visible source catches him off-guard sometimes. Then again, he stands only in a towel. Being half-naked and being jumped like that would frighten anyone. 

Steve exited his dorm feeling more refreshed. His clammy gym clothes and overalls were replaced with a shirt and pants. Any knots in his muscles from before were now eased.

He eagerly entered the lounge and kitchen, where a platter with a variety of sandwiches and snacks were placed on a table.

Several sandwiches were gone already and the fruit bowl was half-empty. He pursed his lips as he collected a plateful and made his way down a corridor. 

Multiple voices began to grow closer as Steve walked towards the meeting rooms. He knocked on a wooden door and the sound of Wilson’s voice beckoned him in. 

“Ah, just in time, Cap. You haven’t missed much,” Tony and Vision stood either side of several projections whereas the rest sat casually at the table, happily eating what was left on their plates. He sat down as Tony addressed him again.

 

“We know that we don’t particularly want to get involved with the old SHIELD pals anymore, but apparently there’s a big hype going on and that they want us to get a hold on some good stuff.”

“What have SHIELD found?” Steve enquired.

“It’s less of what _SHIELD_ found, but what _someone else_ has found.” Rhodes pointed out, elbow rested on the table. Steve’s eyes narrowed a little as the projections flickered back to the start. It showed several images of buildings seemingly abandoned.

 

“Somebody has been discovering secluded HYDRA bases and taking them down one by one.” Wanda says firmly.

“And?” Steve’s interest piqued. “Isn’t this a good thing?”

“Yes, but they’re seemingly not SHIELD.” Wilson stated. “Seems like they’re doing a better job at it too; these bases are getting taken down at an alarming rate, leaving very few traces in their path.”

“It usually takes SHIELD several weeks, if not months, to find a single lair. Yet these people are exposing one every few days or more. It’s phenomenal.” Said Tony.  

“Then I see no reason to intervene unless given reason,” Steve suggested, leaning back in his chair, earning a couple skeptical glances from his teammates.

“Ah, yes, but here’s the good reason.” Tony declared, the images flickering to images of the site. “All the files are gone without a trace, bar from a pile of ash on the floor. Computer towers and screens are completely melted so all their drives are kaput. But the thing is,” he pouted, “ There is no evidence of any scorch marks on the scene.”

“Usually in a fire, there is evidence of burn marks, soot, anything at the site of the blaze and yet all of these discontinued facilities are absent of any of it. Wiped clean.” Wilson shook his head as he spoke.

“You’ve also got to mention the members of the facility; any sign of human… a hair, a finger print … reduced to nothing but ash. 

“Perhaps the people behind this are hiding just like the HYDRA organisation.” Steve mused. “Perhaps this is the antics of a group of advanced.”

“Which is why it is recommended that we intervene, Captain.” Vision finally spoke. “These people are  capable of so much power and yet we have had no knowledge of them as of now.”

“The problem is, we’re running in the dark.” Wanda started, “We have no leads, so how on earth will we be able to intercept?”

“Not necessarily,” Vision mused, averting his gaze to the projection, pressing a finger on a particular image. A map of pinpoints expanded into view.

“We do have their travel patterns; it’s not as erratic as expected. So, perhaps with the extra manpower from SHIELD, I may be able to roughly estimate their next move.”

“You think you can do that? After all, as stated from before, it does take them a while to find something HYDRA-related.” Rhodes asked, brows furrowed.

“I’ve had my share of experiences with HYDRA. Perhaps it could contribute to the search.” Wanda stated, eyes cast down to the table.

“It is a long shot, but it is always worth a try.” Vision replied to Rhodes, before turning to the Scarlet Witch. “And as for you, Wanda, that would be much appreciated.”

Wanda smiled wryly.


	2. The Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers ready themselves for the upcoming mission.

“You know what I could really do with right now?” Tony asked, gaining Rhodey’s attention.

Earlier in the day before visiting the Avengers, Tony was involving himself with public relations and meetings with smaller businesses. No different from most days within Stark Industries, but today was certainly more tiring. Tony had been up since 6 in the morning personally arranging things for the meeting.

It was rare for Tony to attend meetings before 10am, but some pretentious CEO was adamant for an early start and dared to cut into Tony’s snooze. It was no doubt that Tony’s day didn’t start smoothly, and exceedingly so when he found this CEO incredibly annoying. So now, in the late afternoon, sat in the Avengers lounge with a tablet in his lap, he felt he deserved a treat. Rhodey raised an eyebrow in question.

“A Chinese takeaway.”

"Haven’t had a Chinese in ages. We could always have one tonight?” Rhodey breathed. “Would have to ask the other guys first, though I’m sure they get tired of all the healthy stuff they stock up here too.”

“I’m sure if I say that I’ll pay for it they’ll all want one. Bunch of freeloaders.” Rhodey scoffed at Tony’s sarcastic remark.

“Hmm, yes, I’m sure a Chinese takeout is such an expense of money when you converted one of your dad’s old warehouses into the new Avengers HQ. Hmm, yes, such a cause for alarm. How much was it to do that? What, $1.5 million, excluding all the technology?” They both breathed a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll go send a message out to everyone.” Tony said, closing the tab on his tablet and distributing a message.

“Why not just ask FRIDAY to do it?” Rhodes asked.

“Some of them are off-campus and it’d just be quicker to type out ‘Chinese tonight?” to their phones.” The billionaire said distractedly and Rhodey nodded in understanding. “Wanda, Vision and Romanov are off collecting intelligence for tomorrow’s adventure.”

Rhodey let out a slow huff and sunk further into the couch. “We could face anything tomorrow, I don’t know what to expect.”

“No different from any other mission then.” Tony placed the tablet on the table, rose from the couch and headed to the fridge. “We just go in preparing for anything and everything. We’ve survived so far just by doing that.” He grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and returned to his spot on the couch.

 

“Hm.” Rhodey mused, then noticed the soda in his hand and smirked. “No scotch this time?”

"Well, I thought it was time to go cold turkey,” Tony shrugged. “Alcohol always had a tendency to mess things up for me.”

Footsteps grew closer, followed by the opening of a door. “Did somebody say Chinese?” Sam Wilson came smiling. Tony and Rhodey breathed a laugh.

 

* * *

 

Having several encounters with the organisation himself, Steve found that the rapid ‘takedown’ of HYDRA may only worsen the situation. He turned the corner on his motorbike down the backroads of the countryside. _If they cut off one head, two more shall take its place,_ he mused, brows furrowed. After the public dismantlement of SHIELD and HYDRA’s Project Insight, Steve felt dubious that the organisation could have been so easy to take down, since it took years for anybody to realise the they had infiltrated SHIELD. It would be odd behaviour for HYDRA to let their guard down enough to have some small group taking them down.

Seeing a lay-by coming up, he pulled over and dismounted his bike. He looked out to the view, overlooking the sun that began to sink towards the coppery autumn woodland.

Perhaps he could speak with Wanda and Natasha to hear what they think on the situation. He took a deep breath and then huffed.

A couple beeps came from his pocket, so he pulled out his cellular device.

“Chinese tonight? -T” Steve read and smirked.

_I’m up for that. That is, if you’re paying._

Steve typed back and returned the phone into his leather jacket. After taking another moment to look out at the landscape, he mounted his bike once again and travelled back the way he came.

 

* * *

 

Branches whipped their body as they bolted between the trees, their clothes caught and ripped every now and then.  A tension gripped at their muscles and an anxiety clawed away at the back of the brain, making every limb move with a madness. This forest ran thick, to the extent that they began to lose sense of direction. Not sure whether or not this fallen log or that boulder had been passed before. Not sure whether or not their weary mind was beginning to fail them.

That was, until they came across a milestone. They raised their head and a darkened eye emerged from the black hood.

 

* * *

 

A quinjet lowered onto the pad and soon the Witch, Vision and Widow trailed back into the HQ. The doors opened and the trio made their way up the staircases to the lounge, where they were welcomed by Stark, Wilson and Rhodey.

“We’ve collected intelligence,” Natasha declared, holding up a little USB drive. It’s not a lot, but it’s enough to work on. Agent Hill was able to help us access satellite imagery around the areas that have been infiltrated in the past 48 hours as well as any more evidence at the scenes.”

“Could it wait? Did you not get my text earlier?” Tony huffed.

“So we’re ordering a takeaway?” Wanda smiled at Tony.

“Yah. I’m famished and I’d rather not lose my appetite if the info is grim. Let’s discuss it afterward.”

“Amen to that.” Wilson said, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “Wait, where’s Rogers?”

“Here,” Steve called out as he climbed the stairs into the threshold. Everybody turned their heads and nodded in greeting. Vision gestured for the USB drive and Natasha gave it over. Vision then silently left the room to deal with the contents on the drive.

“Swell. Let’s get some food. FRIDAY?” Tony spoke out.

“Yes, Mr. Stark?” The artificial voice spoke.

“Can you call up the closest Chinese takeaway for me, please?”

 

* * *

 

Tinfoil packages were displayed on the table and a couple drinks were poured as the evening went on. Conversations were casual and lighthearted, a couple laughs bubbled here and there as the noodles, rice and others were eaten. Steve began to scrape the last of the rice in his bowl but received a mutinous look from Sam who sat opposite him.

“Dude, who said you could have the last of the special fried rice?” Wilson grabbed the tinfoil pot Steve held, glaring at the soldier with a ridiculous look in his eye. “I think you’ve had enough, soldier boy.” Steve raised a brow at the name and briefly put down the pot.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you wanted it.” Steve looked regretful until his features turned playful. “Guess you should’ve got to it first.”

Not believing his banter, Sam’s mouth hung agape, scoffing and then pouting. “I thought we were buddies.” Steve almost looked hurt at Sam’s remark. The group chuckled as they ate.

“It’s just rice, Sam.” Natasha covered her half-full mouth to speak, but her eyes were smiling. “Help yourself to the chow mein, there’s still plenty of that stuff left.”

“It’s not fair.” Sam grumbled. “I really wanted that rice, you know.”

“Can’t believe you’re whining,” Rhodey leaned on the table. “Of all the things you’ve endured and the only thing I’d witnessed you complaining about is the rice.” Steve smiled at Rhodey. 

“Nothing’s fair and this world is getting crazier nowadays,” Wanda joined in, putting down her chopsticks. “A month ago I saw in an article about a teenager. The guy was a kid genius, top of the class student. Had his house blown up and his dad was killed from the explosion because some whacko didn’t like the fact that the kid won a contest.”

“Yeah, I remember reading that too. What was his name? It was a historical name.” Natasha queried.

“Guys, that was Amadeus Cho.” Tony swallowed his food. “Dr. Cho's son. From what I've heard, he's a smart cookie. Couldn't have him here, though.”

“Why? Did you think he would challenge your _never-ending_ intellect?” Natasha jabbed, earning a wry smile from the man.

“Well we can’t have someone outwitting me, can we?” Tony breathed a laugh. “Nah, it was more the fact that he ran away. Have no idea where the kid is now.”

“Damn. Poor kid ... and Dr. Cho, of course. He could have been a possible asset to the team.” Wilson mused, dolloping the last drop sweet n sour sauce in his bowl. The group hummed in agreement bar Steve.

“He’s just a kid. Our line of work is brutal and dangerous; it has no place for a kid.” Steve’s brows furrowed.

“I wasn’t even half Cho’s age when I started.” Natasha said as people started leaving the table, collecting empty bowls and tins. “We’ve all gotta start somewhere, Steve.” 

 

* * *

 

The teammates reconvened back into the conference room, where Vision was occupied with scanning through the data that flickered on the holograms

“As stated before, we managed to retrieve from Agent Hill some data that was not collected before. And thanks to Miss Hill, we’re not going to be carrying out this investigation in the dark as much as before. We gathered satellite imagery around the most recent infiltrated locations of the last 48 hours. It is expected that the images are not entirely clear, but what is clear is that there is a common denominator.” Vision declared, giving the members of the group a knowing glance. The hologram flickered to a myriad of pixel images, highlighted in several areas. 

“Go on.” Tony said, leaning back in his chair.

“We know that HYDRA facilities tend to be concealed in several ways, in this case with a lot of forests and trees, so our suspect was not easy to spot at first. However, images managed to capture a red and black blur from openings within the trees, moving at phenomenal speeds between the locations.” This raised a few eyebrows.

“So you’re saying there’s only _one_ person behind this?” Steve shifted in his chair, giving Vision a ridiculous look. “The imagery hasn’t picked up any others?”

“It appears not, Captain.” Vision stood back beside the projections.

“At least we don’t have several people to deal with, only one.” Wanda huffed a laugh, biting her nail. “While consulting Agent Hill we carried out a couple calculations upon the next possible locations.” 

“Long story short, we’ll be flying the quinjet to Budapest and a couple surrounding areas.” Natasha stated. “I’ve wanted to go back again for a long time. It’ll be fun.”

“Are you ever gonna tell us what happened in Budapest?” Tony turned to her.

“Hm, we’ll see.” Natasha said off-handedly.

“So, we plan to depart at 700 hours tomorrow morning. Agreed?” Steve declared. 

“Agreed.” The team nodded unanimously. They trailed off into their dorms to ready themselves for tomorrow’s mission. Tony quietly whined to himself about having to get up early again.

Steve closed his door quietly and began to undress for bed. He had a lot of questions to ask this infiltrator. All these thoughts and ideas flooding through his head threatened to keep him up later at night, but he pushed a majority of them aside. One trail of thought, however, stayed with him. He tucked himself into bed and turned off the lamp so he could stare up at his moonlit ceiling.

_Do they know where Buck is? Have they killed him, or is he still to be found?_

He sighed, turning onto his side and closed his eyes, hoping sleep will reach him soon.


	3. The Unwelcome Party

The next morning came quickly for the Avengers, waking up before sunrise to prepare for the mission. They set off quickly on the quinjet and headed across the Atlantic. Besides the humming of engines and slight turbulence on the jet, there was a silence among the heroes. 

  
Romanov, who sat in the pilot seat, placed the aircraft on autopilot and stretched her sleeping muscles before joining her fellow comrades. She quickly had glanced a once-over on them before lowering herself in a seat beside a droopy-eyed Wilson. Wanda, who contentedly sat cross-legged on the floor by the hatch, was the first to break the silence among them.

"How long until we arrive?"  
Natasha's eyes met Wanda's doe-like ones before answering, latching her seatbelt in place as she does.

"In about two hours," To that, Wanda jerked her brows and smiled gently at the agent.

"That makes me glad we don't travel by airbus," She quipped.

Natasha sank further into her seat, smiling. "If that were the case, I think opponents would've died of old age long before we arrived."  
They both shared a huff of laughter before being distracted by Tony making some noise beside the Witch. The others also brought their attention to the Iron Man's banter, apart from Captain, who sat quietly in his reverie. Upon further inspection, Tony was messing around with a metal case in the overhead compartment.

"And what's that you've got there?" Wilson quirked a quizzical brow in the man's direction.

"Thought I'd bring along a little something," Tony chimed as he finally pulled out the case and splayed it on the floor. Tony overheard Wilson complain to Vision about why they don't get warned about these things. In response, Vision silently shrugged and continued to witness what happened before them.  
With a couple beeps and whirs, three small sentinels rose from the case. They greeted the team with a couple beeps, before feeding info to FRIDAY in Stark's suit.  
"Sir, the sentinels are installed and on standby for further instruction." FRIDAY speaks. Steve suddenly tuned in to the artificial voice.

" _Really_?" Wilson and others huffed.

" _Really_." Tony echoed back, earning scoffs, sighs and shared looks from the rest of the team. "Hey, don't give me all that." He tensed a little in response.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we dealt with advanced technology? At all?" Scarlet Witch's bottom lip quivered as she shuffled, suddenly uncomfortable on the floor. "I'd rather not have a repeat of that, thank you."

Tony raised a finger matter-of-factly before speaking. In that brief moment, Wanda noticed the Stark-brand smirk painted on the man's face has momentarily crumbled. For that split second, she saw the face of a sad man, whose face had aged from one terror to another misfortune. The face didn't go unnoticed by the Widow either, though she remained idle and seemingly blind to it.

"I'll let you know that I don't plan to go down that path again. At least for a while. I never planned for things to unfold into chaos like it did." Tony claimed before returning to the current matter at hand, looking over the Avengers with a stiff upper lip. "We don't know what we're dealing with here. I'd rather us have backup that we don't need, rather than need backup and don't have it at all."

"I don't know, Tony," War Machine spoke calmly and leaned back in his chair. "Every time we do something unprecedented, everything goes bad. This mission is unprecedented itself."

"It's called trial and error, Rhodey," He states before wincing and correcting himself. "Mostly error." He waggled his fingers emphatically. "And this mission isn't unprecedented, not at all. This very team was formed on an unusual, dangerous event. Extraordinary is what formed the Avengers and extraordinary is what brought us on this mission in the first place." Tony stopped his ranting for a moment when he noticed he was shaking and his voice began to waver.  
Despite the sceptical shared looks, Tony looked away briefly, took a deep breath and continued.  
"These drones are led only by our demands and have been checked for any virus or malfunction. Checked and checked again. Please, just trust me this time."

The Cap silently mulls over his claim. Ultron, Stark’s accidental creation formed from the Tesseract's energy, was still on the run and was never properly incapacitated. Rogers stared at the three tiny bots that hovered before Tony as the team bickered.  
_If these sentinels are in any way connected to a system, Ultron can easily use these tools against us._ Steve thought to himself. Another voice in his head, however, argued to the former voice. _But, considering the scale of the impact that Tony – and in turn Ultron – had on security systems and our dependence on advanced technology, Stark would’ve ensured these installations were more fool-proof than before. Come on, he may have faults, but he's no fool._  
After a few moments of the devil and angel on his shoulders bickering, Steve finally caved in. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. But if  _anything_  happens-" Cap began before Tony interrupts.  
"If anything happens, you'll kick my ass into next week, I get it." The two share a glower before Steve continued.  
"If anything happens," Steve continued. “You’re forbidden to join us on missions from then onwards. Even if you already did officially resign from the team.”  
Tony leaned into his arms that pressed into his thighs. “ _Okay_. Okay.”  
The Billionaire was fully aware that he walked a fine line with the Avengers, even before he packed the briefcase. Hell, he knew this before the Avengers had initially assembled; Director Fury made that pretty clear to him.  
He couldn’t really afford another mistake since disaster seemed to closely follow in Tony's wake. He often found that despite trying to evolve from past mistakes, those mistakes often haunted him. Even left Tony with ugly panic attacks and post-traumatic stress, which seems to be an ongoing, neglected issue. Still, he found himself still running back to the terror as if his job wasn't quite done, which is why he is sat on the floor of the quinjet begging for one more opportunity.

"Just tell us next time, Tone," Wilson sighed, slightly exasperated. "We've got to make the most of this objective."

Tony pulled a defeated smile and shrugged, before offering details on what his little babies can do. They accepted and so Stark continued.

The sentinels' design was basic, discrete, meant for stealth and pinpoint precision. Oval shaped with accented of white, silver and neon blue, the sentinels were equipped with pinpoint burning lasers, face recognition retina cameras, motion detectors, infrared, night-vision imagery and a radar to detect potential hostiles.  
Tony displayed each feature sound and clear, ensuring that his teammates were satisfied.  
"And, for emergency protocol, these little guys can detect unfamiliar orders or overriding by unknown hosts. In the case where this happens, I've installed an automatic self-destruct program with back-up explosives, should that ever fail. Is that all good with you?" Tony asked the group, to which they hummed happily. A sheet of blue light suddenly shot out from the three sentinels and brushed over Wanda's face.  
"I assume that's the facial recognition in progress then?" Wanda blinked at the light and watched as it moved to Vision's, Wilson's, Natasha's and then Rhodey's.

"Yep. They're simply doing it so they don't identify you as a hostile." Tony said offhandedly, waiting for the sentinels to tuck themselves back into the case once they finished.

"It seems we're not going to Budapest after all," Vision finally spoke up. When the team looked up from the closing briefcase, they noticed that Vision held a tablet display a map. "Our suspect has already conquered the location and is likely headed toward another."

"Damn, do they not rest or something?" Wilson's face creased with both astonishment and cringe.

"Recalculating a new estimate location now." Vision said, tapping avidly on the tablet screen.

"I think we should still check out the location anyway; the place probably still teams with some sort of residue." Wilson opines as he looks at the tablet over Vision's shoulder. Tony's eyes gleamed.

"Aha! This is where my infrared imagery little fellas come in handy, then." Wanda smiled silently at his glee.

***

Black Widow had returned to the cockpit, when she called back to her fellow teammates.  
"Hey, due to land soon, I suggest suiting up!"  
The cabin began to rustle as they began to wield their gear. In the front window, the horizon was blanketed over by kilometres of solid woodland. It seemed damn-near impossible to land if it weren't for a tiny opening in the trees, where a small SHIELD aircraft had landed. The hatch of the quinjet opened as it lowered and the Avengers were greeted by a young agent. They walked down the ramp, their boots touched down on soggy mud and branches.  
  
"This place was abandoned if not an hour and a half ago." The agent spoke abruptly. "You will be the first to enter the grounds. Should you need assistance, your earpieces have the default frequency to contact us. Godspeed, Avengers." She gestured to the mossy building before them and marched back to the SHIELD craft without another word.

Tony huffed. "No welcoming party then? Jeesh. I don't even get a hello from these people nowadays." His helmet clasped shut over his face. He heard Romanov walked up behind him.

"She sounded like a bundle of joy."

Wanda flexed her fingers, igniting small crimson tendrils in her palms. "Perhaps her mood was just reflecting the importance of the mission. We've all heard that this individual may not ... come quietly, so to speak."

  
Steve breathed out tensely. "Our culprit may hold something of importance. Let's make this quick."  
Wilson turned to Rogers and smirked.  
"Yeah, but where's all the fun in that?" 

The Avengers trailed towards the large steel doors. Upon opening the doors, they creaked loudly, and they were met by an insurmountable sense of deafening silence and stillness.


	4. Get The Juices Flowing

“Y’know, I was sort of expecting more than just an empty computer room.” Wilson's voice echoed through the hall.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge a book by its cover.” The Widow approached the computers discovering that each and every computer was bubbling and oozing with melted plastic. Black Widow wrinkled her nose at the ugly smell burning from them. The flames that had ignited them had only recently distinguished. One of Tony’s sentinels circled around the computers, analysing them. The Widow continued. “I doubt any of the data on here is salvageable. They’ve actively gone out of their way to destroy the data.” She leaned in closer to one of the towers.  

Tony’s sentinels beeped as they transferred data to him. He read the data from the inside of his helmet. “Um, I suggest not touching those, they’re giving off readings of 707ºF.” Natasha scoffed.

“I’m not stupid, Stark.” Romanov retorted. “If our target left this area a good half an hour ago and these computers are still emitting so much heat, I can only imagine that this individual has access to an unbelievable amount of energy.”

“Go and venture off into the enclosure, guys. Gather what you can.” Wilson declared. “Tony, make your sentinels follow suit.”

“Kids, go play.” Tony ordered to his sentinels. One whirred off and followed Vision and Wanda’s direction, another followed Steve and Rhodey, and the third remained with Steve Cap and Tony. “By the way Wilson, you can order them to do stuff.” He walked over to the computers and Natasha.

“Ah. You know, you should make me my own little robot.” Wilson said to Stark as he headed for the corridor.  “You get to have too many gadgets.”

“And what, design a little robot bird to go with your falcon-y vibe?”

“Not a bad idea, actually!” Wilson smirked. Tony huffed a laugh.

“I’ll think about it.”

With the sentinel not far behind, Vision and Wanda opened a door, lifting a cloud of dust and ash into the air. Wanda’s breath hitched and a coughing fit erupted from Wanda. She immediately doubled over, hacking and coughing. Vision flew quick to her side and pulled her back into the corridor.

“Wanda, are you okay?” He asked calmly, moving her hair out of her face. Vision was met with Wanda’s face, creased with discomfort. “Should I take you back to the craft?”

Her lungs were on fire, as if lava had been poured down her throat. _I’ve been through worse,_  Wanda thought. Through ragged breaths, the witch heaved, “I’ll be fine.”

With a hand on her shoulder, Vision set her down on the floor. She covered her face as she coughed. _Curse Vision for not having human lungs_.  “I recommend sitting down for a while before entering the room.”

A voice called from Wanda’s earpiece. “Is everything okay in there?” She recognised it as Steve’s.

“Y-yes,” Wanda spoke back, voice evidently hoarse.

“Unsuspecting ash cloud, Rogers.” Vision claimed.

“Ah. When we get back to the jet, we’ll get you some water.” Steve reassured.

“That sounds perfect.” Steve could hear the smile in her voice.

Hesitantly, Vision left Wanda’s side and slowly entered the room. The sentinel followed in. 

“Ah.” Was all that came from him. Wanda’s brows furrowed from her place on the corridor floor.

“ _Ah?_ “ Wanda echoed.

“Now we know what caused the ash.” He approached the rows upon rows of file cabinets. “All the files were burnt.”

As Steve and Rhodey ventured on, their sentinel bleeped urgently, catching their attention to the end of the corridor; to a particular door with a circular window. The two soldiers both looked at each other before advancing upon the door. When they approached it, the window was blacked out, making it virtually impossible to look into. Rhodes tried using the doorhandle, only for the door to refuse to budge.

“Wanna bust it open?” The sentinel behind them bleeped again urgently, earning a huff from Rhodey. “Ya know, you would’ve thought that since Stark has FRIDAY, he would’ve installed a voice that we could _understand_. But ohhh no, that would probably be too complicated.”

Steve whacked the edge of his shield against the handle. The door swung open, revealing a raging fire consuming the corpses of men. Their fleshes were consumed by the fire’s intensity to the point that they failed to recognise human faces. The sentinel rushed in, activating its little fire extinguisher.

The smell of burning flesh hit them like a truck, and they both stepped back covering their faces, both from the stench and horror. Steve heard Rhodey stifling his gagging from behind him.

“Whoever is responsible for this is a damn _freakshow_.” Rhodes spat.

Steve’s eyes reluctantly moved from the burning bodies at the top of the pile to the ones at the bottom. Corpses whose flesh was almost untouched by the heat. He narrowed his brow. Something was off.

“Where’s the blood?” Steve mumbled to himself.

“What?” Rhodes quickly recovered from the momentary shock.

“There’s no presence of blood on any of these corpses. They’re bone dry.”

Tony heard the commotion going on from down the corridor and quickly caught up with them.

“No blood? _Nope_. No. We’re not dealing with vampires. From what I recall, vampires aren’t real. And they sure as hell didn’t like fire.”

“Well I was taught there was only one god.” Steve told Tony, watching on as the fire was extinguished by the sentinel. “That theory was proven wrong when the evidence was presented to me.” 

Back in the file room, the sentinel bleeped for attention and Vision turned to it. The sentinel emitted a beam of blue light upon a small table. Vision’s brows raised slightly.

From the corridor, Wanda rasped. “Did you find something?”

“Perhaps.” Vision called out on his earpiece. “It’s not much, but it’s something.”

“Whatcha got?” Tony responded.

“Heat residue of a hand on a table,” Vision began, staring at the outline of a hand glowing under the light. “And our suspect managed to shed a strand of hair.”

“Any fingerprints?” Wilson called in, finding Wanda sitting on the floor. Wanda took the hand he offered to lift her off the floor. They both walked in to find Vision at the table. 

“Sadly not. Gloved, I’m afraid.” 

“Take whatever evidence you’ve found. I think we’ve got all we need.” Romanov finally chimed into her earpiece.

“Yeaaah, not gonna be taking several dead bodies back on the craft. No thanks.” Tony retorted. Wilson, Wanda and Vision looked at each other bemusedly.

“So you found the cause of the missing agents, then.” The Widow responded.

“Something like that.” Rhodes grimaced. “Did you find something too, Romanov?”

“Found an internal hard-drive that isn’t completely fried. Could come in handy when it comes to HYDRA in general. Could help predict possible future advances.”

“Sounds good to me.” Tony chirruped. “Let’s get back to the jet. Perhaps we’ll be able to catch up with our little firestarter.”  
  
They reassembled back at the jet, bar Tony who strolled over to the young agent who waited at the SHIELD craft. “We’ve got this all figured out, kid. We appreciate the support, but we have this all handled. You can return to your base.” Tony’s helmet opened up so he could see them one on one. Despite his assertiveness, the agent remained unmoved.

“Negative. I’ve been assigned to you to retrieve any information you may have found and give any support needed.” She claimed, her voice devoid of any emotion. _Somebody clearly didn’t have any fun in school_.

“Yeah, but we’re nowhere near done. We’re still on the hunt, I’m afraid it’ll have to wait. We’ll report into SHIELD when things are good.” Tony clarified. The sounds of the jet winding up was the signal for Stark to return. “Trust me, we’re good! Feel free to fondle around in the facility if you want!” The agent simply narrowed her eyes in response.

The hatch began to close as soon as Stark got on board and the quinjet began to rise from the ground. “You know, I’m starting to think that agent just really doesn’t like me.” Tony remarked.

“I believe there are a lot of people that don’t like you, Stark.” Rhodes jabbed.

“Thanks for the confidence boost there, bud.” He grumbled.

“Anyway, back to what’s important,” Wanda barged in, bottle of water in hand. “Vision, do you have an estimate co-ordinate?”

“Yes, I believe it’s 130 kilometres from this facility.” Natasha called from the cockpit. “Vision gave me the co-ordinates just a moment ago.”

“Alright, let’s fire it up.”

Turns out the co-ordinates Vision had calculated weren’t far off at all. Because of the tapering smoke coming from the trees that they could see from the jet, the Avengers managed to pinpoint the location and jump right into the situation.

***

It was a bloodbath.

The sounds of blood-curdling screams rang in their ears as the very thing that kept these men alive tore them apart, leaving a broken mess on the floor. They took in every detail as crimson spikes impaled them from the inside out. They smiled absentmindedly as men leaked blood from eyes, noses, ears and every other crevice.

All from the will of the mind.

They travelled room to room with a manic grace, spilling blood before the agents even had a chance to defend themselves or fire their guns.

As these men died, they watch the blood being drained from their cores, manipulated into the palm of a black hood.

_One more room,_  they assured as they exploded into the hall, slamming the steel doors behind them.

Before the black hood was a man in a suit, standing upon a platform, back faced to them.

“Ah, so you’re the one responsible for the bloodbaths.” The man said smoothly as he turned to face them. “I’ve heard a lot about yo—“

His little speech was disrupted as he was rapidly ripped from the air and pulled towards the hooded figure. They caught him by the larynx and pinned them to the cold, stone floor. He began to struggle under their squeezing grasp.

“Enough of the small talk.” The hooded one rasped. “Where. Is. Luci.”

Under restrained breaths, the man wheezed but refused to show fear. He grasped desperately at the hands around his neck. “I’m afraid I don't know who you’re talking about, sweetie.”

They spat in his face. “You know _exactly_  who I’m talking about. I’ve seen the _files_.” They punctuated by tightening their grip about his airways. The man’s eyes widened slightly.

“Okay, okay, fine I know.” The seriousness on his face was replaced with a smirk of smugness. “I’ll never tell you what happened to Luci though. _Over my dead body.”_

“Oh, please. I don’t plan to kill ya.” They hissed, before becoming distracted by their senses.

The black hooded figure raised their head in suspicion and closed their eyes, sensing the movement of life-forces.

_It appears company is finally here_. 

***

Tony blasted the front door open and the team rushed in to find bodies strewn messily across the floor. Sprinting, they followed the trail of bodies through corridors to another large steel door. They took no hesitation kicking it open. Inside revealed a figure, hunched over a man.

The hunched figure stopped in their tracks at the sound of repulsors charging and weapons loading. Slowly the figure uncurled themselves and rose from the floor, their back facing them.

The figure was covered in dried blood, dripped decoratively from hood to hem. The red patterns had settled as if they were melted wax dripping down a crimson candle.

“Stay exactly where you are!” Tony and Rhodey commanded, charging their repulsors but not yet firing.

 

And that was the last thing the Avengers had yelled before they collapsed. The last thing they heard was Vision crying out as everything went to black.

 


	5. When Sh*t Hits The Fern

* * *

The Captain woke with a jolt along with the rest of his teammates. He suddenly felt aware of the blood that pulsed through his limbs. His head, groggy, felt as if it were an empty bowl slowly filling with trickling water. Looking among his teammates from the floor, he could tell they felt the same as they all held their heads in their palm. And with their consciousness, their recall of what knocked them out fell back into place. Their heads snapped to the sight in front of them.

“Please stand down. There is no need for rash decisions,” Came Vision’s voice, palms facing the figure in a make-peace gesture. Vision approached carefully. He glanced back at the Avengers, noticing they were coming to. “We can take this man into custody, interrogate him, if you will.”

The figure, whose back was turned to them, turned their attention back to the defenceless man on the floor and lifted him by the throat. “That’s a waste of my time.” The voice they had projected in response was strained, gravelly and tired. “I can only fight on for so long.”

“We understand that. You’re tired. If you stand down, you won’t have to fight alone.” Scarlet Witch slowly rose from the floor, helping up her fellow teammates.

The dark figure ignored Wanda and remained focused on the man in black.  
“A man who stands by these organisations have been taught to reveal nothing.” They breathed deeply.  
“ _Unless_ …” Their voice grew harsher as a red blade extruded through their sleeve and rose to meet the man’s torso. He visibly tensed at the red blade and let out a small whimper, grabbing frantically at the hand around his neck. The team stepped forward to intervene, only to stopped by Vision’s hand.

Another whimper came from the man before he rasped.  
“Okay-okay-okay! The last I heard of Luci was a couple months ago. We haven’t seen Luci since.” The blade pushed further into his chest, urging for him to continue. Pain was evident on his face, but the man was yet to be maimed. He continued, stumbling over his words in his effort for air. “We don’t know if Luci was relocated or whether they escaped. Luci is beyond my control n-now!”

The hooded figure softened the force on their blade. “Aww.” The man smiled weakly and laughed pathetically, sighing from relief.

“That’s a real shame.” Then came a strangled cry, followed by the sound of a body collapsing. The blade sheathed back into their sleeve.

With the blood-ridden hood obscuring their face, the figure turned to the direction of the heroes and sprinted right past Vision and at the Iron Man. The Avengers tensed, ready the pounce!

“Red, this is _your_  warnin— _ah_!” Unexpectedly, the wind left Stark’s lungs as he was thrown aside, smashing into a nearby wall. The Avengers visibly flinched.  
“ _You’re_  in my way, Man of Iron!” The hood continued to sprint until their feet left their ground and took off, gliding through the steel doors and into the corridors. The heroes took no hesitation in sprinting after them. Steve pulled Tony from the wall as quickly as possible and followed suit. "They know who I am,” Tony remarked before taking to the air himself. "I feel touched."

"You're not exactly unknown, Stark!" Steve huffed between breaths.

Dashing down the corridors, their opponent was far from reach as they shifted out the front doors and through the treetops. Wanda attempted to manipulate the air around their target, but also failed as they were too far from reach. She cursed silently to herself. Falcon, War Machine and Iron Man took to the air and chased their target.  
“Romanov! Quinjet, now!” The Captain barked.  
“On it!” She barked back, already sprinting up the hatch into the pilot seat, the remaining Avengers not far behind.  
With the sudden blast of engines, the jet took off, following their opponent through the air. By now, their target was a mere dot among the trees, but Romanov wouldn’t be so easy to lose them. Not far behind their opponent were Falcon, War Machine and Iron Man. The heroes that took to the air continued to bark at each other in their earpieces.  
Putting in full-throttle, the cabin forced the passengers to jolt.  
“Hey! Be careful, Romanov.” Steve yelled as he held onto what he could find.  
“Every hero for themselves!” Nat replied playfully.

Whilst the team raced for their suspect, Wanda perched herself quietly in a seat next to Vision.  
“How are you faring, Wanda?” Vision queried.

“My cough?” Wanda’s brows arched, earning a head tilt from Vision.

“Well, yes, that too,” He began. “But also the recent changes for you. The recruitment to the Avengers.”

Wanda pursed her lips as her brow furrowed. “It’s been … interesting to say the least. I feel a little useless at times. This being one of them.”

Vision’s features echoes Wanda’s. “I suppose … it is expected. You're still developing. You haven’t mastered your skill quite yet. I noticed you did not take to the sky as Wilson, Rhodes and Stark did. As displayed on multiple occasions, you have been capable as such.”

“I don’t think I’ll be ever be able to control an ability of such capacity. And yes, while that may be the case, I don’t think I am quite strong enough to travel at such a speed.” Wanda turned her head to look out the cockpit window past Steve and Natasha, noticing that the jet is almost neck-and-neck with the flying opponent. Vision followed her gaze.

“It’s phenomenal that this individual is capable of such a speed.” Wanda spoke with envy.

“Indeed.” Vision mused, placing a light hand on her shoulder. “Control and skill comes with time. I’m sure this individual has had plenty of it.” They smiled warmly at each other.

Steve chimed into the conversation. "Perhaps if they co-operate, they could teach you." Rogers suggested, getting a shrug from the witch.

“Whoawhoawhoawhoa, going down, going down!” The sound of Rhodes’ panicked voice gained the attention of the three, who averted their gaze back to the window. Before them, their opponent was losing altitude and quickly fell into the blanket of trees. The flying Avengers lowered their speed and the quinjet slowed to a hovering state. War Machine and Wilson followed the fallen down, whereas Tony flew into the jet’s view in front of Romanov.

“What happened?” The Captain spoke into his earpiece.

“Not sure, they just fell out of the sky." Tony replied, floating in front of them. “Looks like you’re gonna struggle parking, they’re no opening in these trees. We’re gonna go investigate.”  
The sound of the hatch whirred to life and Scarlet Witch, Captain America and Vision appeared from the back of the jet. Red tendrils manoeuvred around her and Steve, keeping them suspended in the air.  
The Widow tutted. "Well, at least keep me updated."  
“Then we’ll be coming too.” Wanda smiled as Steve silently rewarded her with an encouraging smile.  
Natasha scoffed to herself in the pilot seat. "Oh, come on."

“Sure thing princess. Now, don’t drop the baby.” Stark remarked and looked at the Captain, who levitated beside her. Wanda’s eyebrows arched as she laughed.  
“I’d be careful who you’re calling the baby here, Tone.” Steve arched a brow before turning serious. “Come on, we don’t want to keep them waiting.”  
"Fine," Romanov tutted from the cockpit. "Just leave me here."

Wanda, Tony, Steve and Vision quickly lowered themselves into the trees and on the ground, only to find the location of Wilson and Rhodes was obscured. Tony’s helmet opened up to reveal his face. They turned around quickly for the hope of any clues.

“Over here!” Came Wilson’s voice from behind them, and the four of them quickly jogged over to find Wilson and Rhodes standing over their person, clearly unconscious. Their hooded face was buried in a green shrub. Captain America spoke onto his earpiece to Romanov. "Target retrieved."  
"Gotcha."

Tony hummed to himself, tilting his head at the figure below them. “Why does this feel so familiar?”

Steve spoke dryly. “I think you should offer them a drink, Stark.” Vision approached the figure and turned them on their back. He worked from the legs upwards. “I will check for any injuries, perhaps we will recuperate the suspect back at headquarters.”

“Um, Vision.” Wanda started.  
Vision looked up at Wanda and followed her gaze to the face under the black hood, whose eyes slowly opened and their bony face began to crease in pain.

* * *

They could feel themselves being pulled from the darkness, back into the realm of consciousness, and the feeling of nothingness was replaced with fuzziness and hot pain. They quickly noticed that only minutes prior, nothing but the wind was touching them. But now, their back lays heavily on a strange texture. They groaned inwardly at the prickling sensation under their head, then at the sudden realisation of what happened.

 _Ah_ , they groaned inwardly.  _I had to collapse in the middle of the air, didn’t I?_  
A muffling in their ears slowly told them that somebody was talking.  
_Ahh_ , their inner dialogue hissed. _Someone managed to capture you. You’ve really done yourself in this time._  
They then realised that they were yet to open their eyes.  
_What are the chances that I won’t like what I see?_

“They’re suffering from a broken leg, they’ll need this casted.”  
_I broke my—? Oh, this couldn’t get much worse… never mind I can think of plenty of scenarios_.

Sensing a wave of flashbacks, they pushed the memories aside and focused on the surroundings.  
“Um, Vision."  
_Oh, what the hell_.  
Their eyes screamed as light began to seep in; a red and green blur came into focus. A man with a red and green face and a yellow gem on his forehead smiled reassuringly at them.

 _No_ , they told themself. _He is not of blood; he is no man_.

“Miss, please remain calm. I’m afraid you’re wounded.”

 _That voice is familiar; very calming. Where did I hear it last_? They cursed to themself for this foggy state of mind.  
And then it clicked.

Their eyes widened as their head shot from the red man to the other six people towering over them. The man of iron smirked at them, only to be met with amber irises and inky grey scleras instead of white. Taken aback, he remarked on something else.

“So it has to come to overexerting yourself to take you down?"

Immediately, the figure flexed their body to try and send the opponents flying, but was instead hit by a wave of pain that surged through the body. The Avengers, who stood unaffected over them, watched as the person on the floor jerked… especially the broken leg. They cried out as the hot pain from the broken leg radiated upwards.  
_Phenomenal_. They growled inwardly. _You're so malnourished that your ability has abandoned you and left you powerless_.  
_... Perhaps for the best_. They cannot exploit you now. A tiny voice squeaked from the back of the mind.

The red humanoid placed his hands on their chest and eased them back to the ground. "I told you not to move. Wanda, perhaps you could lift her? That way we risk no further injury." Wanda approached, but lightly gasped as the fallen figure boomed.  
"Cease handling me! You will not lay another hand on me." They threw off Vision's hold and threatened the Witch.

Wanda paused, taken aback, realising that despite the valiant words, the fragile figure was trembling like a leaf. She looked warmly into their weary amber-grey eyes with her own green ones.  
Rhodes interrupted their little moment. "You're getting sloppy and you're not exactly putting up a good fight. I think it's time to call it a day. _And_  we've got a mess to clean up. You could've moved the bodies before you made such a dramatic exit."

Steve crossed his arms. "We can leave SHIELD to pick up the mess."  
On the ground, the hooded one visibly shivered. Wanda slowly lowered herself to their eye level.  
"Hey. Don't worry," Wanda slowly lowered their hood, smiling weakly as they shrunk into shell.

Under the hood, a feminine face looked back at Wanda, glaring in both fear and disdain. Clearly malnourished, their skinny face emphasised high cheek bones, a strong jawline, and prominent eyebrows. Dirty, curly auburn locks were tucked into their coat. _Possibly to reduce irritation and air resistance_ , she noted.  
Not to mention the uneven scar tissue that graced itself across their left eye and brow, and the infecting cuts that sliced into their cheekbones and busted lip.

Wanda spoke lowly. "I'm not going to hurt you, I only want to help you out."  
"What're you going to do with me, send me to SHIELD?" The redhead spoke quietly at first, then growled. "To do tests on me?! Lock me away like some rabid dog?!" They spat at the heroes, before groaning. Their head began to grow heavy.

"Well, you've given up pretty good reasons so far—" Wilson said offhandedly, before being jabbed in the stomach with Rogers' elbow. He stifled a groan as Steve looked on.

"No," Wanda reassured, turning to look at Vision beside her, then the others. "We can't let that happen. Not yet, right?"

Tony glanced at his teammates, who shared unsure glances. He sighed in exasperation. "We can't guarantee anything."

To that, the redhead lowered their gaze and curled into themself, fighting the urge to pass out, both from exhaustion and pain. Vision noticed the uncomfortable behaviour.  
"Let's discuss this later." Vision intervened. "This woman is incredibly malnourished and needs medical attention."  
Tony spoke to Natasha in his earpiece. "Prepare the medical kit and some feed drips, our firestarter needs a little TLC."  
"What kind of injuries are we talking about?" Romanov replied under the sound of rustling.  
"Blood loss, broken limbs, malnutrition. Speaking of which, there's a muffin in my case, could you–"  
"Get it yourself, Stark."  
Stark tutted. " _Fine_. We'll be returning soon."

They felt their sight begin to blur, and the next thing they noticed was they were being dragged back into the darkness.  
"Don't…" They strained, before everything faded to nothingness. Feeling the air move around them, an instinct in the back of their mind dared to resist.

Too bad they didn't have the energy to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! What ever will happen next?


	6. An Eye For An Eye

“Put the patient on the bed,” Dr. Cho stressed as she walked in, chiding as the soldier lowered them quickly. “Gently, Rogers! We don’t know what we’re dealing with here.”

"Vision suspected a broken leg earlier, it hasn't been tended to." Rogers stated before slowly stepping back beside War Machine who had followed him in quietly. They both stood from afar, arms crossed and noses slightly wrinkled from the stench of stale blood.

The rest of the team stood quietly behind a one-way mirror, watching in.  
“How is she able to do that?” Wanda asked Natasha who stood cross-armed beside her. She quietly looked on through the glass. “From what I recall, blood shouldn’t do that.”  
  
Doctor Cho wrinkled her nose at the smell oozing from the blood-dressed jacket and then took one of the red putty-like tassels in her hand.

“It seems our patient is capable of inducing hyper-coagulation, where the blood clots and loses its liquid form.” The doctor spoke aloud as she tore off a tassel and placed it into a sample bag. The doctor softly moved the redhead’s chin side to side, examining the unconscious one’s face. The scarring across the eye was ugly and uneven. Their lips were severely chapped, split in several places from dehydration.  
Cho opened their sleeping eye to shine a torch in, only to be taken aback by dark-grey scleras instead of white.  
Noticing her mild shock, Rhodes' nostrils flared as he recalled, “Ah, yeah. We should’ve told you about the grey eye thing.”  
Over the microphone, they heard Tony ask, “Is it a mutation, a mod?” Beside him, Wanda thought back to their first encounter with the hooded criminal.  
_Wanda had lowered their hood, being reluctantly welcomed to dark eyes. A porcelain face looked back at Wanda, glaring in both fear and disdain._  
Both whites of the eyes were painted with a milky concoction of greys. These eyes felt strange … alien to her, and yet were very human. She recalled as her left eye was tainted with darker straggly lines, shaped like lightning forks.  
Wanda mulled silently in thought.

“Well, it is a modification of sorts.” Cho proclaimed, finishing the eye examination and glanced at the pseudo-mirror.

“Oh?”

“Simply tattoo ink.” Though Cho could not see Tony through the mirror, she could hear his shoulders sagging over the microphone. “They had their eyeballs inked.”

Steve turned to Rhodey, eyebrows raised. "Eyeball tattoos are a thing?" To that, Rhodes simply shrugged.  
Wanda took over the microphone. “Then what of the patterns I saw in the left eye?”  
The doctor blinked, returning to her patient. She blinked again, seeing dark lines that were not there before.  
_How did those get there?_ , she thought. _How did she—?_ She stood, perplexed.  
Feeling drawn to the vertical scar tissue that grazed across the same eye, she felt it was somehow related.

Rhodes’ brows furrowed as he spoke up. “Dr. Cho?”

Cho fixed her posture and spoke out to Scarlet Witch. “Miss Maximoff, when did you see these markings?”  
She moved over to a tray beside the bed and picked up an empty syringe. Pulling the patient’s collar down, she exposed the neck to take some blood.

“Just before she fell unconscious, docto–“  
Before Wanda could finish her sentence, Cho was whipped through the air. She slumped as her head smacked into the wall. The dissident pulled their blooded hood over their face. Sitting up, they ripped the syringe from their neck. The collected blood burst outwards from the syringe and sample bag, shattering glass and tearing up plastic. They then looked to the soldiers who were ready to pounce. With a simple flex, Rogers and Rhodes flew backwards near Cho. The criminal lifted from the bed, broken leg dangling uncomfortably. They drifted closer to the soldiers.

“Hold up!”

A firm voice crowed over the tannoy. The criminal halted, keeping the two avengers hoisted in the air. They floated merely inches from being smacked into the wall. Despite their face being obscured by the hood, they felt very intense eyes on them.

“We’re here to help you.” A woman’s voice came, firm but reassuring. The dissident grumbled at the men before them.

“If you were to help me, you wouldn’t steal me away from my mission!” They said irritably, jerking their shoulders.  
“Lady, if we hadn’t intervened, you could’ve died. Would you rather die and not finish your job?” Rhodes asked, trying to look past the hood.

“Don’t call me that.” They hissed.

Brows furrowed.

“What?”  
“Don’t call me lady.”

There was a slight rustling over the mic, then an accented voice spoke up. They recognised it as that sweet woman. “Look, we can give you the support you need. Just back down, let the men go. We can help you, tend to your wounds.”

After a couple seconds, they lowered the men and turned their back to the men. Rhodes leaned on the wall for support, steadying his spinning head.  
The moment Captain America’s feet reached the floor, he moved to Cho, who had hunched over on the floor. She began to stir.

As the door opened, Vision silently drifted into the room and approached the criminal who remained floating. They rose their hands above their head in surrender, slowly backing into a corner.

“You already know why I’m here.” Vision asserted.

“You’re not of blood. You’re perhaps the only one here who has an advantage over me, and so you’re here to keep me in my place.” They replied, echoing Vision’s tone of voice.

“More or less.” Vision quirked a brow.

“Well, you need not worry. You haven’t given me a big enough reason yet to revoke my promise of surrender.” The hooded figure spoke lowly, taking a deep breath. They finally took in the environment around them. The last thing they recalled was lying head-first in shrubbery, and now they floated in the centre of a sleek, metallic room filled with intense white light. There was a door with no handle or lock – secured from the outside.

 _So this is a cell_. They sighed internally.

Vision noticed a slight fall in their shoulders. “This room is simply for your safety.”

“Or it’s an attempt at your fellow friends’ safety. Walls haven’t stopped me in the past.”

Over the microphone, the man of Iron chimed in a snarky comment. “Then I’ll take comfort in the fact that you haven’t taken advantage of that yet.”

The criminal huffed a laugh before noticing that the doctor was being carried out by Rogers, with Rhodes in tow.

Rhodes turned around to the voice coming from behind him. “The nausea wears off soon enough. Just take a couple deep breaths and you’ll be fine.”

“Good to know.” Rhodes said exasperatedly before the door closed behind him.

They then turned back to Vision who stood above them.

They rubbed their neck where the needle lay. “I don’t respond well to any form of experiment or test. Bad history, you see.”

"My apologies." Vision hummed. “One can hope you did not harm doctor Cho too severely.”

They pulled their hood more and covered their face. Using their blood sense, they detected the doctor being carried away by a man, supposedly the Captain.

"Blood flow seems to be regular. She should be fine." They said, revealing their face once more and lowering the hood. Vision recognised tension in their face, remembering the broken leg that hung somewhat unnaturally.

"We need to get that leg of yours cared for, as well as any other injuries. Would you please return to the bed?" Vision asked sweetly.  
"That would be dandy." They said coolly, drifting back to the bed.

The voice on the mic changed back to that firm woman. “I’m afraid we never caught your name … we understand you’re trying to keep a low profile.”

As they perched themself on the edge of the bed, they released a shaky breath.

“Hazel. My name is Hazel.”

A couple seconds of silence passed as Vision returned to the bedside with bandages, ointments and such. The voice on the microphone spoke again.

“Alright, Vision, this one is all yours. Food will be brought to you soon, Hazel.”

Vision turned back to Hazel. “I’ll need you to remove your bloody layers and clothing.” He pointed.

Hazel quirked a brow playfully. “No need to be rude about it.”

Vision raised a hand slightly. “I did not mean to cause offence. I was merely referring to the blood you have decoratively draped down yourself.”

Hazel sighed. "Just trying to diffuse the tension."  
They quietly manipulated the blood off the jacket and swirled it into a crimson orb, the little droplets from the bag and syringe moulding snugly into Hazel's palm.

 _At least I know my loss of power was only temporary_. They looked from their palm straight into the eyes of Vision. "There will be no blood tests."  
Vision blinked in slight protest.  
"Perhaps if we jus-"  
"No. There will be no blood tests." The firmness in Hazel's raspy voice suggested there was no leeway for compromise, and that it was a statement not to be challenged. "If I am to be here, you will respect that."

Vision caved into their intense gaze, brows slightly furrowed. "So be it."  
Hazel's glare broke out into a wry smile. "Alright then."  
  
With the layers of blood stacked on top before, Vision had only just gazed upon the design of the leather coat, intricate with asymmetry and angular in shape. A product of fine craftsmanship, and a design he has not seen elsewhere.  
They began to unclasp the leather, revealing bony skin blanketed with tattoos from collarbones to toes. Scars laced and latticed everywhere, botching the artwork. Layers of bandage were all that covered Hazel's breast and crotch as well several neglected bandages covering the arms.

"These wounds haven't been changed recently, it's likely that some are infected." Hazel said distantly, wincing as they began to slowly peel them off. As wounds were revealed, Vision's brow furrowed upon two specific punctures on the left of her abdomen.  
"Are those gunshot wounds?"  
"Sadly yes, not my greatest work. Someone managed to catch me off-guard." Hazel hummed.  
"I assume you removed the bullet?" He began to dab rubbing alcohol around the area.  
"In my own way. Painful, but effectiv— ow! Watch it!"  
"My apologies," Vision stopped momentarily. "Perhaps I should provide you with some anaesthesia, to numb the pain."  
"Or, perhaps you should focus on my broken leg, that's my only priority." Hazel stressed as they held their hand out for the rubbing alcohol. "I'll deal with the cleaning."

"Ah, yes. Of course." He handed over the cloth and let Hazel dab away at the punctures.  
Vision was unsure with how to go about caring for someone in such a state. Hazel was so frail, he sensed he could snap them if he were too rough. Taking a pair of scissors, Vision cut through the black fabric of the trousers. Just like the upper body, Hazel's legs were also covered in tattoos.

"You're new to this, aren't you?" Hazel questioned Vision's lack of certainty in his movements.

"Well, it was not too long ago when I was created." Vision mused, examining the leg that has swollen and turned purple from the fracture. Despite not breaking through the skin, the skinniness of Hazel's form failed to hide the bone that poked out unnaturally. "And I have yet to take care of somebody in such a state of emergency."

Hazel hissed and growled under their breath as Vision began to manoeuvre the bone, ready for readjustment.  
In a gravelly voice, they conceded. "…I think I would like that anaesthesia now."  
"I believe it would be recommended." Vision offered a wry smile.

***

"Why the _hell_ did we think this was a good idea?" Tony hissed, pacing around the table. "You heard what was said. In no way are we going to be capable of keeping this lion tamed."  
"And yet you still recruited me." Wanda reminded Tony, fluttering her lashes at him.

"Only by just, lass. It took Barton's pep talks to persuade the both of us." Tony countered. "I understand you can manipulate things just as Hazel can, probably on astronomical scales, Wanda. But what Hazel is capable of can be messy and we'll easily be the target of controversy."

"Look at you talking about controversy, Stark." Steve gave Tony a knowing glare, receiving a snide grin in return.

"I see potential for good things, honestly." Romanov provided, leaning back in her chair. "Bad things aside."

"We are _not_ entertaining that idea, Tash." Rhodes spoke lowly, "No way."

Hearing a scoff, eyes turned to Rogers. "So what, you plan to just keep them here, locked up?"

The Falcon, who was yet to have a say, mused as he played with his red lensed goggles. "Maybe only for the time being. We're still in early days here, things could take a strange turn."

"I certainly don't think this individual is in the right state of mind to walk freely, so it could only be logical to keep them under our care for the time being." Natasha noted. "We'll keep this under the radar. For now."

"Sounds good to me." Rogers said, earning to series of nods and agreements.

"I'm going to check in on Cho." Tony sighed in defeat and headed for the door. He stopped in his tracks, pointing a finger back at the group at the table. "No telling Fury. He may just live up to his name if you do so."

As the others rose from the table to leave, Natasha quirked an eyebrow as she commented, "We'll have to tell him some day."

***

Hazel lay on the bed, leg elevated and casted. Vision had left only minutes before, and several plates of varying foods had taken his place. After slowly devouring their way through the plates, Hazel expressed mild regret for lashing out against the Avengers. Especially after providing heavenly food after months of rationing stale leftovers.  
Then another thought passed through Hazel's mind, stopping the munch marathon, a chicken drumstick in hand.

 _Perhaps I could stock up now, then punch my way out_.

They shook their head, scoffing _. And then I'd end up with Earth's Mightiest Heroes on my tail once again_. Hazel dug back into the meat.

 _I guess I'll just have to play along, until the time comes_.


	7. Maleficent Bystander

In the days following Hazel’s escapade and thus captivity at the Avengers HQ, Hazel was restless. Hazel found themself laying in bed night and day without getting even a wink. Whilst on the chase, at least Hazel was getting 3 hours of shut-eye. Not here, though. But it wasn’t as if it didn’t go unnoticed among the Avengers. Much to Hazel’s growing irritation, Vision would often recommend relaxation techniques to try and ‘switch off’. Just from the recurring look on Hazel’s face, Vision could tell that suggestion after suggestion was likely to be met with a seal of disapproval.

It was evident that Hazel was tired. 

Despite wide, grey eyes locking onto everything, dark circles ran deep. A maddening sense of lethargy oozed beneath the skin that enveloped fidgety fingers. The red hair that was once in loose ringlets was now greasy and clung to their skin. Too much has been endured under the hands of Hydra recently and so Hazel’s nerves were pulled so tight that even a butter knife could sever them.

As general anaesthetic doesn’t seem to be an option, total and utter exhaustion may just be the last resort for any chance of sleep.

Hazel’s soul dwelled over the fact that Hydra had to pay. But whenever the mind spoke to say that they was stuck here, the Avengers bared to witness as the body struggled to control frantic bursts of anger. 

Nonetheless, Vision debated that this was a good thing. It was evident that their resident — or say _inmate —_ seemed far less dead than before and that Hazel’s physical health was returning. There was still much ado about Hazel’s emotional volatility.

Hazel heard the door seal open, followed by the Witch quietly stepping into the room. The door closed quietly behind her with a muted thud. They noticed she held a tray as she slowly approached.

“Hello.” Came the Witch.

“How do you do?” Hazel greeted solemnly, sitting up from the bed. “I haven’t seen you since my … transferral here a couple days ago.”

“The Avengers have been occupied as of late regarding your endeavours against Hydra.” Scarlet Witch laid the tray down on the bedside table, revealing a teapot and two cups. Hazel’s features softened into a small smile. “Chamomile tea?” The brunette offered.

“Yes please.” Hazel smiled as the liquid slowly filled the porcelain cup. “Ah, Chamomile. The superstar of sleeping teas. I used to drink this stuff religiously.”

The Witch smiled in return. She made her gawking over the tattoos quite obvious. “I’m happy to hear it was my suggestion that would make some sort of breakthrough, then.”

Hazel hummed and blinked at the brunette. “I don’t believe I ever caught your name.”

“Wanda. But by many I go as Scarlet Witch.” Wanda perched herself on a bedside chair. She poured a cup for herself and lifted the tea to her lips, enjoying the soft aroma. Hazel mirrored Wanda, but instead of a quiet calmness, a flashback bumped into them like a careless stranger.

 

_Hazel found themself sprawled out on plush sofa sat in-between the bookshelves. That same chamomile aroma drifting through the air from the nearby table._

_Above were high stone ceilings, singing the echo of the flames that danced happily on their wall torch platforms. Bookshelves lined the walls here, and the smell of books mixed with the camomile made it nigh-on impossible to leave._

_And then there was the figure stood at a bookcase, who turned around, book in hand, and greeted Hazel with that all familiar smile. Hazel moved over on the sofa for them, who gladly took the invitation and smiled warmly. As they silently read to themselves, the figure smiled at them as they both leaned into each other._

Snapping themself out of the unwelcome daydream, Hazel downed the tea all in one go. Wanda noticed the smile that silently graced Hazel’s face began to fall and their gaze unable to meet eye contact.

 “Do you wish to talk about it?” She offered, gaining a hesitant nod in response.

“There is no need. I don’t believe it to be of any concern to you anyway.” The redhead replied drily before changing the subject sharply. “Can I get a bloody shower? I’ve been here a couple days and I feel like I'm crawling.” Hazel glanced around gesticulating that there was no shower in the cell. “Maybe a good shower would help me sleep, hint hint.”

Wanda squinted in thought and rose from the chair. “I’ll return soon, I’ll see what I can do for you.”

A voice came from behind Wanda as she left for the door. “Oh and Wanda?” The Witch turned back to the inmate to find Hazel looking at her again.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Wanda smiled warmly in response and exited the room. The seal closed behind her and she was met with Rogers and Wilson stood behind the glass, who had heard the conversation.

Wanda sighed. “I feel like I should let Hazel use my shower.” She said, earning a glare from Sam.

“Have you already forgotten what this pyromaniac can do?” Sam spoke lowly. “That’s like letting a lion loose, but much worse.” Cap leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

“You heard what our resident said a couple days ago. Besides, Hazel smells like a swamp. We’d have a much happier person to deal with and you guys wouldn’t have to hold your breath whilst around Hazel. Figuratively and literally.”

“I don’t understand why you seem to walk around in that cell as if you’ve got no worries.” Steve quirked his brow at Wanda.

“Because, Rogers, when you’ve witnessed many horrors like I have, situations like this hardly seem bad at all.”


	8. Did Nazi That Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: In this chapter, there is mild gender ignorance and transphobia. However, this will be all resolved and gender identities will be respected.  
> Please read at your own risk if you find ignorance regarding gender triggering.
> 
> Thank you!

“Your comrades are hesitant to let me roam.” Hazel spoke up, manoeuvring themself to sit on the edge of the bed as smoothly as one can do with a heavily casted foot. They flopped their hair over their tattooed torso in an attempt to unstick the dreading mess. Now that Hazel had moved from their spot in the bed, Wanda noticed how ridiculously long their hair was — it would have at least been 5 foot long, falling short of the redhead’s knees. Despite being messy and unclean, it didn’t seem particularly unhealthy. Then there was the tattoos that Wanda couldn't help but ogle at.  
“It’s hardly a surprise,” Wanda breathed. “Though, I’m willing to make compromises. I suppose it’ll all be on me should anything go wrong.”  
Wanda returned to the chair and finished off her cold tea.

Hazel began to struggle to their feet, grimacing at the casted foot firmed itself on the ground. Wanda was about to interfere when amber irises locked onto Wanda’s blue ones. “It’s been a while since I’ve been on my feet. I can’t float around everywhere; it’s quite draining keeping yourself suspended for long periods of time.”

“Now that I can relate to.” Wanda smiled knowingly, brows furrowed as she watched the unstable figure before her. “Need help at all?”

Hazel performed a couple mock-squats to loosen up. “Perhaps a helping hand.” They breathed a small laugh, then their ears pricked up to what was just said. “So you’re able to manipulate things yourself?” Wanda smiled at the sudden interest.

“Minds, matter, reality… looking into people’s minds is certainly my favourite one.” The Witch decided to get up, offered for Hazel to distribute their weight onto her and ushered them to the door.

“You’ve managed to master all of that at your age?” Their eyes lit up in amazement much to Maximoff’s surprise. “That’s phenomenal.”

“Why, thank you. I’m quite amazed that a woman of your age is capable of such abilities too.” She spluttered, before noticing that the door isn’t opening.

Hazel smiled wryly. “Uh-huh. Please, if I am to stay here, I’d rather not go by those titles.” Wanda looked at them confused. Hazel spoke again, strongly. “I don't go by feminine pronouns.”

“Oh, are you LGBT?” Wanda asked, to which they nodded. Wanda smiled warmly. “Thank you for telling me.” The Witch then returned to the matter at hand and knocked on the door. Hazel covered their eyes and sensed that the two individuals behind the one-way screen had wandered off momentarily.

“Your teammates left just a couple moments ago.” The redhead hobbled on their good leg. Wanda sighed. “FRIDAY, can you grant me access to leave, please?”

“I’m afraid you’ll need admin permission. I shall summon one of the members now.”

A couple moments passed and both of them sighed. The tannoy clicked and a voice came. “You know Tony won’t be chipper about this.” They both registered that slight smug yet cool tone to be Natasha.

“I’m aware.” Wanda remarked, earning amused huffs from both the Widow and Hazel. “Where did Steve and Sam go?”

“Probably to tell Tony as a forewarning.” They could basically hear the eye-roll in her voice. Then the door unlatched and opened. Hobbling through the threshold, Hazel thanked the other redhead, who just gestured towards the stairs and followed after them. After the brief climb, they trailed a corridor and turned right. “What are the chances we’ll come across a barrier of grumpy cross-armed men?” Natasha remarked.

“It’s quite likely,” Hazel said bemusedly. “But if they did, they’d be wasting their time. If I wanted to leave now, I would’ve left you two behind as soon as you released me.”

A question burned inside them that they dared to ask Wanda. “So, are your abilities innate?” Hazel earned an arched brow from Wanda. “I can assure you, I’m merely curious.”

“Rather, I was chanced with them.” Wanda brooded. “I have my own history with HYDRA myself.”

“Ah I see.” Hazel's lips pressed into a thin line. “I’m sorry if you suffered because of them.” Wanda’s gaze lowered to the floor as they trundled along.

“Hmm.”

Before them was a long set of stairs and Hazel groaned at the sight. “I see this place is suitable for only those who’re fit enough.” Hazel huffed before smirking and turning to both the Witch and Widow. “Fancy a short ride?”

“If you’re offering.” Natasha’s eyes smiled.  
“I’ve yet to feel somebody else pick me up.” Wanda shrugged.  
“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” Sensing the silhouettes through the growing tension behind the eyes, Hazel pinned and locked on. They smiled. “I’ll be gentle. You might feel a little weird.”  
Wanda and Natasha gasped simultaneously as they felt their beings shift and rise into the air with Hazel, cruising above the staircase and landing softly on the platform above. The glow on Wanda’s face sank at the sight before them. Romanov returned herself to the lounge.

“Good to see you up and moving, Hazel.” As pleasant as the words were, Tony’s tone was cool. Before the three were the rest of the Avengers assembled in the lounge. “You’re welcome to have a shower or a bath to get yourself tidied up. Once you’re done, we’d like to have a talk.”

That sounds reassuring.

“Sure. Thank you for your hospitality.” Hazel cocked their head before the Witch replaced her arm around them, leading them past the Avengers and down the dorm corridor.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. I spoke with them earlier; they may want to make some sort of arrangement.” Wanda said before opening the door to her room. It was small, plain, fitted with a bed, drawers, and a bathroom. Not extravagant, of course, but it did what it needed to do.

“Feel free.” Wanda gestured towards the bathroom, before heading for the door. “I’ll return later with some clothes, considering you’ve been, erm, wandering around in nothing but bandages.”  
Hazel just realised their predicament and pinched the bridge of their nose. “What an amazing first impression I’ve given.”

Hazel heard Wanda’s awkward laugh fade down the corridor, and decided to close the bathroom door. After leaving the bath taps running behind them, Hazel opened a bottle of lavender bath gel. The soft haze was unbelievably welcoming. This Scarlet Witch is really one for her scents. Stirring in a dose of gel, Hazel awkwardly sank into the tub, managing to keep the cast hanging over the lip of the bath. A sigh escaped their lips, embracing the warmth sting that cloaked their body.

Right, they thought, grabbing a scrub and hairbrush. Let’s get to work.

* * *

 

“She seems to like you a bit.” Came Tony, earning fluttering lashes from Wanda.

“I think they just appreciate a bit of patience and leeway. You won’t get any breakthroughs with a harsh and dogmatic approach.” Wanda sat down next to Rhodey. “The contrast between how they behave with me, and with you is quite astounding.”

“With an appearance like that, I’m surprised that _Princess Merida_ isn’t used to that kind of criticism.” Sam Wilson. “Is nobody going to even talk about the fact her eye and scar go _dark_ _grey_ whenever she uses those abilities? We’ve noticed she cover her eyes whenever she uses them, but she didn’t when she emerged from the stairs just now. That grey tissue was what she was concealing.”

“She probably forgot to. We could be dealing with some form of mutant.” Steve commented. “We could contact Professor Xavier.”

“I don’t think we need Wheels. We won’t need them unless absolutely necessary.” Tony dismissed as he paced back and forth.

“Hazel has done enough damage as it is; the fact that she dismantled several HYDRA units in a short amount of time will chances are be a huge blip on their radar. They’re probably prepping themselves up for a war now. Need I remind you of their beloved slogan?” Romanov crossed her arms and perched herself on the arm of a sofa.

Wanda, Rogers and Vision harmonised, lacklustre. “ _If a head is cut off, two more shall take its place_.”

“Exactly.”

“We should come to an arrangement of sorts with her.” Vision offered. “A deal, if you will.”

“You make it sound as if it is a deal with the devil.” Rhodes quirked his brows. “I hope that isn’t some foreshadowing.”

“I’m off to get some clothes for Hazel, check up on them.” Wanda rose from the sofa, stopping in her tracks. “By the way, I wouldn’t recommend using feminine pronouns for Hazel.”

Rogers pulled a face. “Hazel is female. She’s got everything there. Her lack of clothing made that _quite_ evident.” Steve looked uncomfortable for a moment.

Vision blinked, before recalling. “From my knowledge, those who do not go by the associated pronouns tend to be transgender or non-binary individuals, who are members of the Lesbian Gay Bisexual Trans community, LGBT for short.”

“Non-bina-what?” Rhodes blinked emphatically.

“Those who do not comply for the cisnormative gender binary.” Vision added again.

“Riiiight.” Rhodes hummed; most of the Avengers seemed to be somewhat dumbstruck by this information.

Wanda looked impressed. “I’m amazed to hear you’re educated on such matter, Vision.”

Vision smiled flatly. “It is important to keep up with the times regarding both culture and science.”

“So yes, it would be recommended to use neutral pronouns when referring to them. I don’t know their orientation, but nonetheless please respect it.” Wanda sauntered off to find some clothes.

“Huh, the more you know.” Tony watched as Wanda disappeared down the verge.

“Well, don’t you look a that. Tony doesn’t know everything as he so claimed.” Natasha taunted.

“Well I’ll let you know that by tomorrow I’ll know all about it.” Tony countered.

***

_In this forest, the trees loomed high and narrow above. But down below, all these trees were bizarre, bent and bowed at the base. As if it mimicked a parent trying to make their baby walk despite not having developed that ability quite yet. And so their legs just hung there, bent with no support. However, these trees were resilient, and continued to grow high and mighty, accepting the flaw in its development. There’s a lot of speculation about this forest; some theorists claim that during their younger years during the Second World War, people intentionally damaged the bases to perhaps create uniquely shaped furniture. However, of course, these plans were abandoned when the area was invaded by the Nazis.  
It’s called the Crooked Forest, located in the north of Poland, and Hazel had a strong attachment to this place._

_“Aza!” Came a voice from behind them. Turning around to follow the voice, Hazel stumbled across the sight of Luci standing, all limbs extended, in the middle of four trees. “It’s perfect! It’s like a perfect square. We should set up the tent here.”_

_“Sounds good to me.” Pulling off the rucksack, Hazel sauntered over to Luci, who had started unloading the bags._

_Luci whipped their black hair over their shoulder and looked to the skies that began to burn an afternoon red. "Glad we decided to set up now, it won't be long until sundown."_

_"I wonder how Father's doing. We haven't visited him in a while; he's probably wondering what we're up to." They began to assemble the tent together._

_"I'm sure he's fine. We've managed to come this far, anyway," Luci said softly, closing the final latches. Hazel smiled warmly, digging inside their black coat for their disposable camera. Luci chimed from the floor, "And… we have a tiny tent!"_

_Through the lens, Hazel focused on the other, making Luci burst into a mighty pose from the tent floor.  
"Say mortality!"_

_"Mortalityyy!"_

_*click*_

_After a moment of quiet, Hazel felt hollow and decided to join them on the ground, twigs snapping underfoot. "I can't believe this is the last time I ever got to see you."_

_"There's nothing you could do in this situation." Luci adjusted to sit opposite the redhead, directly in Hazel's view. They moved a stray black lock away from their sibling's face. They sat in silence for a moment. Then, Luci was first to shift. "Come on, I've got marshmallows. How about we light them up as we watch the stars come out?"_

_"I thought you'd never ask." The redhead breathed a laugh as the elder sibling conjured a flame into a palm. A flick of the wrist and the flame swelled and suspended itself above the ground_

_"I'll get the skewers and mallows!" Hazel clambered over to the bags._

_"They're in my bag, I believe?" Luci quirked a strong brow. The younger offered an impaled marshmallow, which was happily accepted and roasted._

_The sun was long gone now, and the summoned fire was reduced to a small candle flame._  
It was moments like this when Hazel's mind fell quiet and peaceful, feeling welcomed by the stars above them. Home felt very distant now. They knew they'd be home again someday. The redhead extinguished the flame and the cold night air began to sink in.  
Beside them, Luci's eyes were drooping. Ushering them both into bed, the zip quietly closed behind them.  
As soon as Luci lay down, they were out like a light, raven locks gracing themselves messily in front of their face.  
Hazel felt sleepy too, but felt hesitant to go. Before resigning to it, Hazel pulled the dark mop away from their face, carefully tamed the black waves into a ponytail down their back.

_***_

_The sound of violent rustling and stomping stirred Hazel from sleep, but it was the sound of Luci's grunts and struggles that woke them. It was still dark, and that was when they realised they were being ambushed._

_"What do you think you're doing?!" Luci bellowed. "Get the Hell off me! Aza!"_

_Hazel squinted to see restraining hands dragging Luci, and immediately wished them away with a flick of a wrist, slamming them into the trees._  
Fine black mist billowed as Luci rematerialised behind a soldier to grab them by the neck and slam him to the ground.  
Hazel sensed men sprinting. Then bullets began to fly.  
"Lu, get us out of here—!" Hazel turned to them, only to be met with a speechless, shocked stare. Luci's knees buckled underneath them as they pulled out a dart.  
"Oh, nononono, this isn't happening." Hazel barked as they lifted from the ground, Luci limply hanging from their hold. "You stay awake, Lu."

_Dashing high through the trees, branches whipped them as they fled. The redhead turned their head to look in the direction of fire, watching as quadbikes and men trailed closely behi—THWACK. Hazel's head went fuzzy as the world began to tumble uncontrollably. The two siblings smacked into the ground under the tree that tripped them._

_"Stay where you are, bitch!" One man in uniform led his platoon of gunned men in an attempt to surround them._

_Everything continued to spin, dazed and confused. Hazel felt a weight leave their lap, only to see Luci being dragged away._

_"You wish!" The men that seized Luci launched upwards into the sky, only to fall back to the earth with a messy red splat. With a gut-wrenching scream of rage, the redhead watched the men choke and erupt with blood sloshing from their mouths and other face holes._

_A branch snapped behind Hazel. Turning around, their face was met with the force of a broken brick. The last thing they saw was a red logo, depicting a skull with six tentacles._

_"I'm so sorry, kin of mine."_

***

Hazel gasped and emerged from the bath water, hyperventilating and shaking. Red locks lashed around as they let out a roar of distress.

A knock came frantically at the door. "Hazel? Are you there? Is everything alright?" Came a concerned voice, followed by another wave of knocking.  
Hazel's hands fell over their face in an attempt to calm down.  
"Yes, I'm here, I'm fine." They said monotonously, rising from the bath tub and grabbing a towel.

"Do you need help? Do you want me to come in?" They slowly registered it to be Wanda; remembering the current situation.

"I can assure you that I am fine, I never asked you to check up on me." Hazel hissed through the door, wrapping up in a towel and opening the door. Wanda was met with a glum face, and they were met by one of concern. Wanda blinked indignantly.

"I was retrieving you clothes, simply dropping them off when I heard you writhing in there. You cannot blame me for checking up on you the moment I heard you scream." The brunette handed over a grey hoodie and bottoms, before heading for the door. "Get changed quick, you were in there for over an hour and they're eager to talk to you."  
And like that, Hazel was left again, feeling as hollow as ever.


	9. Selling Your Soul

"Hazel." Tony called from behind the kitchen counter. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you. I apologise for taking as long as I did." Stark flashed a brief smile in response as Hazel hobbled over to an empty sofa across from the team.

"We'd like to discuss with you a couple things so we know what we're dealing with," Natasha continued, "And so we can work with it."

Hazel blinked. "You sound as if you are to keep me here." Hazel carefully chose their words, knowing it is probably best not to rouse an argument. After all, play the cards right and maybe one could worm out of this.

"We suppose, though of course with the interests of many." Vision hummed.

"And… what of _my_ interests?"

Tony sauntered back, glass of water in hand. He exhaled loudly through his nose. "Look, we're aware that you don't exactly want to be here for much longer. But with the violations you committed, according to SHIELD, we cannot just let you waddle – or drift – away from here unscathed."

Hazel felt their body reject this information as if it were an incorrect blood transfusion, and a confusing sensation washed over them. The sense of impending doom, then the nausea, aches and pains. Though, Hazel did not fall victim the bloody urine part.

One could hope that this agreement wouldn't lead to such.

Hazel retained a steely composure and let the heroes continue.

"So," Natasha breathed, looking amongst her fellow teammates. "Let's make a deal. You want to find this _Luci_ individual — you stay here, we will assist you on your search."

Hazel mulled for a moment, leaned back into the lone sofa, and weighed in on the options. "What if I were to decline?"

"Then you will be sentenced to live for a very long time, in solitary confinement, in one of the most isolated prisons in the world for your attempted homicide of countless men, thus potentially provoking HYDRA, whom of which would kill many more." Rhodes chimed in, shrugging.

 Hazel laughed humourlessly. "I see. Not much of a choice then is there."

Natasha spoke smoothly. "Not unless complete and utter solitude is your kinda thing."

"Can be quite the holiday." Hazel added, and Steve hummed and arched his brows at Hazel.

"So what's it going to be?"

Hazel finally looked at Steve, amber and greyed eyes boring into him. "I shall stay." A tattooed finger flicked into the air matter-of-factly. "On the condition that I am not treated as a prisoner."

"Sounds good," Wilson looked around, not seeing a single strong glare of mutiny. "But, considering we can't yet trust you yet, you are confined to this building until proven otherwise. How does that sound?" The Avengers exchanged nods of agreement.

"It could be worse, I suppose." Hazel rolled up the overalls' sleeves, exposing the ink that escaped from under the cloth.

"And that is that." Vision rose. "Hazel, would you mind just coming with me?"

"Not at all." Hazel peeled from the sofa, stumbling as they stood as tall as Vision. A moment passed as the Avengers watched the two disappear down the verge. "Well that went better than expected." Rhodes remarked.

* * *

 

"There're couple questions that I hope you can answer for me, for the sake of disclosure." Vision said. Hazel made a noise of uncertainty. "I can assure you we don't plan to delve too deep into your life unless absolutely necessarily. However, we do need answers."

Hazel gave an off-sided glare. "Go on."

"Are you affiliated with organisations that have a larger play in all that has happened?"

"None at all." To that, Vision made a face. "My business is my own, believe me."

Hazel felt a hum in their senses, which was answered as the doors before them opened. Below them was a dining hall, lined with benched tables. People ate and chatted amongst themselves. Agents on break, sectioned off by No Admittance barriers. Far from Hazel's reach. 

They looked to a nearby clock, continuing past the diner into other sections of the building. 12:15.

"It's not often a single individual would take on _HYDRA_ without some ulterior motive."

"Yes, but it's not unheard of that people will do the dumbest things for the people they love." Hazel said, stopping in their tracks as a trail of thought overtook. "That I will admit, now. But I had no-one, so I took them on alone."

"Ah." Vision mused. "I'm sure the Avengers would be pleased to hear that you're coming to your senses."

"Still quite far off." Hazel breathed, starting to move again, casted leg in tow. "The only sleep I've had was when I fell asleep in the bath." They thought back to the lavender that had long soaked into their skin, raising a wrist to give it a good sniff. "The lack of rest could kill me at this rate. At least I think I know what might help me sleep, however."

Vision noted the red head sniffing their wrist. "Lavender?"

"Yeah. Keep me happy and import some in somehow." They sighed before changing the subject. "What else do you want to ask? I want to get this show on the road, try get some more sleep."

"Your room arrangements are currently underway, it won't be long for staff to have one allocated  just for you. I'm currently spending time supervising you and giving you a tour of the building as they do so." The android spoke matter-of-factly.

Hazel sighed again. "Let me guess, this is all to ensure maximum security."

Vision made a slight popping noise with his tongue. "Well, they did say you are yet to be trusted."

"I feel like I should have expected just as much. So much for not being a prisoner."

Vision spoke firmly. "Yet again, we have the interests of everybody, safety included. Now, Hazel, any other names?"

"None at all."

"You're really not giving us much to work on, really." Vision quirked his features.

"Consider me an enigma." Hazel spoke offhandedly, looked through the glass door to the gyms and training rooms. Seemed to be plenty of space, many were in there exerting. Hopefully this could a be a place that Hazel could use.

"In this day and age, more or less everybody wears a surname." Vision's tone remained neutral and unmoving, earning a loud scoff.

"In this day and age, yes, but do *you* have a surname?" They turned to the droid with a cynical glare.

"… With exception to me." Vision countered with amusement. They began a u-turn back the way they came. "I was not conceived, so to speak."

"I'll think you'll find some of the greatest names in human history are mononymous. Pato, Michelangelo, Boudica ..."

"You compare yourself to the stuff of ancient legends?" He spoke, somewhat compelled by the willowy figure.

"I'm giving you examples," Hazel scoffed, feigning hurt. "What do you take me for?"

"Simply trying to get a sound impression." Vision remarked. He found it hard to get a solid read on the red head, though he was beginning a couple leads. Even then, so many factors contrasted with each other.

Walking near the diner, Hazel's stomach growled as the smell of pastries loomed over.

"I suppose I'm not allowed in the public diner," They said, mimicking the words from earlier. "For the interests of everybody involved."

"Exactly so."

Hazel sighed. 

"However, I'm sure you can get sustenance from the kitchen we have for ourselves. Seeing as you're still recovering, I'm sure there's no issue."

"Good, I'm stopping off em route then."

A moment of walking in silence passed when the android picked up more conversation. "The Avengers have discussed among themselves regarding your abilities with fire and blood manipulation."

Brows furrowed. "I'm going to be interrogated the whole time I'm here, aren't I?" They sighed. "What about my abilities?"

"They have concerns of whether or not you're associated with mutants." Vision recalled.

"I thought I told you that I'm not affiliated with anybody. You said you wanted answers – I am no mutant. I take no part in this evolutionary process that has sparked up over the years."

Vision mulled over this silently as Hazel reeled on.

They flicked hair over their shoulder, speaking with a pressed tone. "The only affiliation that is of importance right now is Luci, and they are the only person left who is remotely like me. So, you and your friends in spandex better help me and not walk over me."

He blinked. "We'll do what we can." They entered the kitchen and Hazel made a beeline for the fridge, opening the door with haste and taking whatever was on the top shelf. Peanut butter. They sought to the bread, slammed together a sandwich and plopped it onto a porcelain plate. Then, an additional three sandwiches plopped themselves on top of each other.

“Quite a snack there. Do you think you can manage all that?” Called a voice on the other side of the room. Rhodes perched on a sofa by himself. The others were nowhere to be seen. Hazel propped themself into a sofa opposite Rhodey, placing the food mound on the coffee table between them. Vision began pressing away at the closest screen in the room.

“I have to eat more than the average person because of the amount of energy I burn.” A bite was taken out of a sandwich.

“Burning in more ways than one, huh.”

Hazel smiled wryly, covering a full mouth out of politeness before replying. “I don't plan to do any more … extracurricular pyrotechnics, if that's what you're worried about.”

He made a face, rubbing the back of his neck. “Certainly hope not.”

“You should find that this individual has no intention of using such abilities unless in life or death.” Vision spoke up from behind.

They covered their mouth again. “What he said.”

 Moving a ginger lock away from view, they could tell Rhodes was tense and cynical that Hazel had joined him by the table. Increased pulse and blood flow to the muscles indicating potential fight-or-flight response. The two couldn't even look eye-to-eye. Maybe it’s the grey thing. He was dealing with it well, though. Despite the pulse, his features were relaxed. Clearly has experience with being confronted by potential threats.

Hazel tucked into the sandwiches. Perhaps it was time so alleviate the tension. A lump of bread went down their throat in a cartoonish manner. “So where are the others?”

“Stark’s making a couple adjustments on your room. The Cap went off to check something out. The others, no clue.”

Vision involved himself in conversation again. “And I am getting your lavender imported ASAP, Hazel. Your products should be here within the next hour.”

“Thank you, Vision.” The redhead turned back to Rhodes. “And you’re just here on the sofa with nothing to do.” Three sandwiches down.

“Everything seems to be under control.” Rhodes’ eyebrows rose in an unusual fashion. “I'm a member of this team nonetheless.”

Hazel huffed. “Sorry, I didn't intend to sound as if I were negating your worth. I was just wondering why you’re just sat here whilst everybody else is working away.”

“Can’t a guy take a break for a while?” Rhodes countered. They made a nod of compromise. “Exactly.”

A moment of awkward silence passed before Rhodey spoke again. “So why the eyes? Why tattoo your eyes?”

“Several years back it was an important anniversary for my sibling and I, so as a token of our bond, we got both of our whites inked.”

“Wow, I wouldn't have anyone go anywhere near my eyes for all the money in the world. You've got some guts, kid.”

Hazel chuckled. “It was quite the experience.”

A voice overhead called in a neutral tone. "The new room is ready and secure for occupation."

"Thank you, FRIDAY. We will be there momentarily." Vision called back. “Hazel, with me.”

“I'm just passing the fridge. Anything you want before I leave?” They said to the man on the sofa, discarding the empty plate.

“Bottle of water.” Seconds later, he reached up to catch a chilled bottle that was flung his way. “Thanks.”

“No problem. What's your name?” Hazel and Vision stood in the doorway.

 “James Rhodes. _War Machine_.” He said coolly, to which Hazel smirked.

“Nice to meet you, Rhodes.” They said as the two disappeared out of the threshold.

It was clear that they were far from best buddies with these lot, but it was safe for Hazel to think that that was handled well.

Down the corridor, Tony emerged from a room, “Just a couple instalments. The room is yours, don't be a lousy renter.” The genius gave a wide birth as he walked around Hazel and back down the corridor. An agent behind him gave a fearful expression, mimicking Tony’s movements and powerwalked down the verge.

Hazel looked at Vision, bemused. “Something just tells me that people don't like me, Vision. I just _wonder_ why.” Vision didn't comment and led the way into the room.

The place was very similar to Wanda’s room. Bed, drawers, bathroom, the basics. Hazel’s brows furrowed, unable to identify what was added for safety precautions. What else could be expected from a genius like Stark?

The windows began to darken and block out the exterior light.

A genius indeed.

 “Try to get some rest, I’ll be nearby should you need me.” He began to close the door. “Your products should be delivered to you here soon.”

 The door clicked.

_A bodyguard now? I know Vision is the only no-blood, but this seems excessive. At least he doesn’t have to watch me in the bathroom._

Hazel sunk onto the bed above the sheets, sighing as the weight alleviated from the casted leg. Feeling their form sink into the mattress, they stared silently at the ceiling, hoping sleep will evenings envelope the mind and body as easy as the exhaustion did.

* * *

 

 It never did.

An hour passed when a knock came on the door. “Hazel?”

They rose to open the door and was met with Wanda holding a package. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Hazel moved aside, Wanda making her way to the bed, placing the box down. “Using some of your stuff when I bathed somewhat helped me sleep.”

“So this is what it is? Makes sense. Which scent did you get?” Wanda said as Hazel broke the seal, revealing different kinds of products, all of which were lavender. Gels, soaps, oils, dried scented flowers, incense and a small lavender plant pot  “Ah, I see. Glad I could help out.”

“Vision really went out of his way to try and help me.” Hazel smiled. “It's a shame that this lavender doesn't treat everything.”

“What else is there?” Wanda began distributing the products around the room out of sheer generosity. 

“Remember when I was making a ruckus in the bathroom?” They thought back to earlier. Wanda hummed in recognition. “That was me having a terror. I sort of fell asleep in the bath. But because of the sentimental connection I have with the smell, while comforting, brings back bad experiences in my sleep.”

“Ah.” Wanda mused and stopped, appearing deep in thought. “I have a proposition. Though, I might need permission from the team. It’s could help us all, though.”

Hazel sighed, but made a gesture for the woman in scarlet to continue.

“You are aware that I have the ability to manipulate the mind.” She began, earning a wary look from the redhead. “Bare with me. You, however, are faultless with your ability to move through the air. How about in return for me helping you get a good sleep, you help train me in becoming a better wielder. How would that sound?”

Hazel’s head shook. “I doubt the other have full trust in your abilities, let alone me. You would have to be quite persuasive; these guys don't come across to me as fully trusting.”

“And they have every right to be wary.” Wanda perched on the bed next to Hazel again. “I bet I could pull some strings with Vision. He could be quite advantageous.”

 Their stomach churned at how the risks could outweigh the benefits. They couldn't trust this lot in the slightest. For all they know, they could have assigned this woman to look into Hazel’s mind and expose everything personal. They could find out about Father. The whole of humanity could find out about everything. It could be catastrophic. Let’s not mention the last experience with the evil former partner.

Wanda could tell that Hazel wasn't convinced. Her doe eyes smiled softly and reassuringly. “You can trust me.”

“You saying that does not make you trustworthy.”

“I know for a fact that if I were to ‘rattle your cage’ so to speak, you’d give us all a hard time.” Wanda laughed lightly. Hazel’s features intensified.

“I don't think you understand the gravity of this agreement.” Hazel rose from the bed and began pacing. “My dreams have secrets. A lot of them. And these secrets could be devastating if exposed. I don't think I can.” A sigh left their lips. “My business is my own. And while I want to be trusted that I have no intention to endanger you, I cannot let you know my past and who I am. I forbid it."

Wanda played with her fingers in thought. “Hmm. It would take effort, but I could isolate your memories and dreams, prevent your mind from receiving them, and place your mind into a dormant state while you sleep.” 

“From what I recall from psychological research, every individual dreams, whether or not they recall it.” Hazel was dubious that such a thing could work. “The brain needs to stay active otherwise I might die.”

Wanda countered with a finger, waggling it confidently. “Not if you have abilities to change such activity.”

“And you will have no insight into these memories?” Grey and amber eyes met doe blue ones.

“It’s worth a shot.”

“Anything less than certain isn't good enough.”

 “Please, I’m going out of my way to try and help you. Without trying, you're minimalising your chances for healthy rest.”

Hazel pinched their nose, trying to make peace of the internal conflict. “Okay. Okay! I’ll do it. I’m sick of feeling exhausted and overtired.”

Wanda extended a hand. “So are we agreed? I help you, you help me.”

Hazel rose a hand, pulling away from Wanda at the last second. “You enter my dreams even once, I cannot guarantee I won't kill you. I've had experience with mind-controllers before. A long time ago, mind you, but the instinct is still there.”

Wanda breathed in deeply. “Okay.”

Both their palms met in a strong handshake.

As Wanda's hand graced Hazel's skin, she felt the burning energy that simmered and flowed under the porcelain skin. As aware as Wanda was of their abilities, it only just dawned on her the raw power that lay dormant underneath the flesh. Hazel was extraordinary in more ways than initially believed.

She smiled, realising her fingers were still linked with theirs. She let go, placing her hands back into her lap awkwardly.

Hazel registered the look of surprise on her face and smiled wryly, mind focusing elsewhere. It was as if they just signed everything away, birthrights, privacy, everything. As if signing the devil's contract. Who knows what could happen?

Wanda rose and headed for the door, standing between the threshold. “I’ll try to discuss with the other Avengers.” Then she left.

 

_Oh Father, what have I done?_


	10. Cross My Heart, Hope to Die, Stick A Needle In My Eye

_"A new year is upon us, Aza!" Luci took their leather jacket off the coat hanger, slipped it over broad shoulders.  Black tendrils of hair bounced as Luci pranced around the lounge. "This is going to be a big one."_

_Hazel smiled as nostalgia waved over both of them. "I can't believe it's 2008 now."_

_"It's unfathomable!" Luci took Hazel's hands into their own. Both their hands matched similarly in their inky patterns. "It's hard to believe how far we've come since we finally met 200 years ago."_

_"So many memories." Hazel gushed. "So many forms."_

_Luci looked at the redhead knowingly but warmly. "It's hard to think you 200 years ago and you_ now _are technically the same person."_

_"And yet despite appearances, you've hardly changed.” Hazel smiled before suddenly feeling solemn. “I am forever indebted to you. You know for fact that if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. And a lot more people would have suffered at my hands.” Curled locks fell as the redhead lowered their gaze downward. “My gratitude cannot be measured.”_

_A pair of long arms wrapped around Hazel. “Hey, I’m just glad to have a sibling. Being alone on Earth takes its toll.” Luci said. The younger took comfort listening to Luci’s voice rumbling softly. “I honestly don't know think I would have had as much of an adventure if I had never met you.”_

_“I’m still hacked off that Father kept all 13 siblings separated from each other. Can you imagine how different things would have been?” Irritation rose in Hazel’s voice._

_“Yes, but if that happened, all unfortunate events aside, we wouldn't be where we are now.” Luci pulled away from the hug._

_“And where are the other 11 siblings? Oh wait yes, we have stone busts of each one of them in their memory.” They countered._

_Luci sighed._

_“Father did what he thought was right for the sake of us. The people of Earth are hostile to extraordinary people; he didn't want to risk us all being terminated at once. It would have been nice to have met them though, don't get me wrong.”_

_Hazel’s face lit up, changing the mood of the room. “Where is he anyway? We should celebrate.”_

_A gravelly voice bounced from the rocky walls as an 8 foot, lean figure emerged from the candlelit corridor. He stood underneath the very high archway. “I think you’ll find I was just about to come see you.”_

_The figure’s features caught the candle glow, and his appearance began to emerge._

_There revealed the iris-less grey eyes that donned orange patterns. Like his eyes, his skin was also grey. His bone structure was lined orange, like channels of molten pahoehoe, emphasising the strength of his high cheekbones and slim jawline. His braided hair, whitened over time, fell down his tunic._

_To top off all his alien majesty, four small horns sat comfortably on his forehead. A smiled played on his face, bringing an age to his face._

_“Hi Father.” Both the siblings smiled up at him. “Happy anniversary.”_

_He rubbed his chin in thought, until it hit him. “Ah yes! I have waited for this day. Lu, Azel, come with me!”_

_With the two in tow, they both smiled childishly as they passed through the matrix of corridors and into the great hall. With the stone ceilings high above them, a fountain sat extravagantly in the middle. Even though these halls were lit with a warm candlelight, the basin that carried the body of water glistened with an enchanting white glow._

_Father beckoned them over. Quietly, they stood either side of him, watching their reflections dance in the water._

_He silently cast a spell._

_“I have watched my 13 children evolve since you were conceived many eons ago. Most of which have been lost forever. But in all of the ages you have all lived, together I have watched you two thrive together as if you were a single entity.”_

_Their reflections began to change._

_Luci’s pale face and black hair morphed into that of a young black woman with lavender in her hair, her smile was just as soft._

_Hazel’s pale face and red curls morphed into that of a blond white man, features creased dominantly with a contemptuous upper lip._

_“That’s…that's us.” Hazel stammered, looking at Father, whose reflection remained unchanged._

_“When you two first met, yes.” Father spoke warmly. “You were the remaining two who had survived so long. And given the circumstances with you, Aza, at the time, it was vital for you to meet one another.”_

_The reflection of the blond man frowned more at the memory. The black female smiled warmingly and reassuringly at the other reflections._

_Then the siblings’ reflections morphed into other faces of different sex, age, ethnicity._

_“You two have flourished together, been reborn together. And I have never been more proud as a father to see you be happy together.”_

_The frowning of Hazel’s reflection reduced with each morph, slowly becoming a smile that matched Luci’s._

_“Over 200 years ago, after what had happened, Azel, you claimed you were past the point of redemption and wished nothing but soul termination.” Father looked away from the reflection and placed a hand on Hazel’s shoulder. “I have never been so happy to have never granted that wish.”_

_He looked to both of his offspring, whose eyes were watery. He too, felt a wave of emotions trying to leak over his composure. Simultaneously, Hazel and Luci hugged their father tightly._

_“I wish the best of luck for the future, you two.” His solemn mood brightened to an impish smile. He clapped emphatically and three tankards flashed into his hands. “Well then! How about we get absolutely smashed on some of my strongest brews?”_

_“Hell yeah.” Luci chuckled._

_“I think it's well deserved.” Hazel remarked._

_Father gave a hearty chuckle, ushering them all to the dining room, where foods and fine wines lay for the waiting._

 

* * *

 

_“You know what would be the… best way to remember all this?” Hazel inquired, buzzed from the booze._

_After hours of eating loads, skimming through hours of music, reminiscing about good times, the bad times, and the times that made them spit out their drinks in laughter, the mood was starting to mellowing. They had wandered back to the lounge, sprawled out on the sofas. The smell of lavender and something alluring hovered in the air._

_At this point, the family were royally pisshhed and coming down from their high._

_“I don't know, Azel, what?” Luci replied in a daze._

_“We’re covered in tattoos already. But how about… just to signify our pride of who we are, why don't we get our eyeballs tattooed permanently grey?”_

_“Hey yeah, that would be quite a mighty look. Even when you’re not in your other form, you two would still be showing a part of who you are.” Father agreed, his drunken voice reminiscent of tumbling rocks. His amber-lined face glowed with a drunken flush._

_Luci barked out in laughter. “That's absolutely ludicrous! You’re only saying it in this state of drunkenness… let's do it!”_

 

_***_

 

_Luci and Hazel, now sober, had wandered into a small tattoo studio away from the public eye._

_Hazel covered their face in disbelief. “I can't believe I would suggest doing such a thing. I'm glad we didn't do it when we were actually drunk.”_

_“It doesn't come as a surprise.” Luci chimed. “Probably would've hurt less if we did it drunk. After all, I lost a bet against you and you made me get a dick piercing.” Hazel erupted with laughter as both waited on the sofa._

_“H-how is the dick piercing now?” Hazel struggled to contain the laughter as they recalled everything._

_“Think it's safe to say it no longer hurts when I either laugh or pee.” Luci made a face of mock-disgust at Hazel, then shone a smile again._

_“Okay, so who wants to go first?” A man with a tattoo needle said._

_“I’ll go first! I think I deserve it this time.” Hazel rose and descended into the tattoo chair._

_They took a deep breathe, and closed their eyes._

_“My, my, what have we got here?” Hazel froze, feeling the atmosphere of the room had darkened. They opened their eyes._

_Luci was gone._

_The tattoo parlour was gone._

_Then the tattooist’s face morphed into the face of a scientist that bore into their memory. A different memory._

_Hazel pulled on the leather restraints that mysteriously appeared around their form._

_“Oh don't worry, angel, we’re just going to do a little procedure. We’re basically done with you now.” The scientist said coolly._

_“What the *fuck* are you going to do to me?!” Hazel exclaimed, squirming under the leather binds._

_“Just a lobotomy, so hold tight, Angel.” Red locks began to writhe as the tool got closer and closer._

_Blood curdling screams echoed as the needle began to pierce._

 

_However, they couldn't tell whose screams it belonged to._


	11. Burn the Midnight (Turm)oil

Hazel gasped as they shot up from the bed. A hand darted to cover the right eye, scar tissue long healed over since that day.

That lavender surely does its wonders with sleep. _Will the flashbacks ever subside?_

Placing feet firm on the ground, Hazel got up and moved to the bathroom mirror.

Luci’s smile ghosted in the reflection.

They hadn't been separated from Luci ever, in the time both of them have been side by side.

It's hard to think that Hazel coped before then. Living day by day, life by life, seemingly unbothered by the loneliness of being surrounded by people who were not even remotely like them.

They supposed what made it worse was the stigma to who Hazel was supposedly associated with.

The redhead sighed, realising they had been staring in the mirror for too long.

They splashed icy water into their face.

Hazel enjoyed the quick bite of the chill, the way it would breathe more life into the tired skin. And then there was the way the water would quickly evaporate due to the contact.

A knock came at the door again. Then the Vision materialised through the door. His eyebrows were joined slightly by the smell that loomed strongly in the room.

“It is coming close to dinner time, Hazel. I thought I would just check up on you.” 

“You know, if I had a mother, you would sound just like her. I just woke, what's the time?” Hazel said.

“6:30. It seems you were out for 4 and a half hours. I must say, that's quite the improvement.” Vision noted.

“At least I feel a bit more alive.” Hazel sighed. “Wanda wants to help.”

“Ah, yes. I heard.” Vision opened the door for Hazel. They both wandered down the corridor. “I’m sure we can come to terms and make progress together.”

“I don't think we’ll be singing Ring O’ Ring O’ Roses together anytime soon.” They remarked. “People fear what they do not understand, and so they ostracise you.”

The man in green nodded in agreement.

“Is this why you’re helping me?”

“I suppose,” he crooned. “It's important to see things from a different perspective; human instinct has never been entirely logical.”

“Honey, I've been around long enough to know that, you just have to look at the state of this planet and its history.”

They arrived in the kitchen and dining area to find Natasha dishing up her meal. The rest of the team were gone. Vision left the room, seeing as Hazel had company.

“Hello there.” Natasha said, lowering herself in a seat and returning to the transparent screen she tapped away on.

“Hey. Do people not meet up for dinner or something?” Hazel and prepared a pasta dish and kept the water simmering away.

“Not unless there’s a big mission coming up. I think we’d get sick of each other if we’re together all the time.” She shoved a fork in her mouth.

“I thought you guys already were.” They said snarkily, earning an amused smirk from Romanov. “What? I'm not wrong. You’re all awfully robotic to each other.”

“That's because we’re professionals, not family.” She said, raising the screen in front of Hazel’s face. “Smile.”

There was a shutter noise. 

Hazel frowned. “You better not keep my face in anything important.” Natasha shrugged. They sighed. “You know, I would've thought considering your experience in the field that you'd know of the importance of team-building.”

Natasha scoffed. “The fear of failure has been enough to keep us going,” She said, scooping up the last of her food. “It’s quite the incentive.”

Hazel quirked an inquisitive brow. “Really.”

“Really really.”

Natasha frowned as a disappointing beep sounded from the screen. “Seems you’re a hard person to find.”

“I prefer it kept that way.”

“Yes, but in turn that means it’s all the more difficult to find Luci.”

“Yeah, that bit did cross my mind. Nonetheless, it just means Luci’s safer, knowing he cannot be easily found… it’s odd, but I know what I mean.”

Natasha paused momentarily. “When you destroyed each HYDRA institution, I assume you destroyed all the computers and file cabinet contents?”

“I assume so. Their systems were highly encrypted; I’m no master hacker, so I searched through paper files and just destroyed each cyber branch of the system, not taking into consideration the information that could be stored. That way there was an off-chance the information they could potentially have on Luci and I is less likely to be exploited. Of course, there are a lot of bad things that could’ve happened from such an act – so many things you guys should probably know about.”

Natasha played with the fork in her hand, before lifting her gaze to Hazel. “Maybe on our next Hydra-related mission, you can tag along. There will be restrictions, of course.”

“Of course.” Hazel echoed, a queasy yet excitable feeling stirred in the stomach. The pasta had plumped up, so Hazel drained the water and finished the preparation, ready for eating. “Do you think the others would trust me enough?”

“Not sure.” Natasha returned her dish to the washer, and stood before Hazel, looking up at them. The height distance was almost bizarre.

“Speaking of trust, Maximoff came to me earlier. I think it would have a lot of benefits, if it gets the green light. I say go for it; maybe you could learn off each other.”

“Thanks.” Hazel said. “Would you mind help relaying the information to the others for me?”

* * *

 

Before heading off to do some errands, Steve chased after Tony, who was making his leave in his car. “Stark, when are you at the compound next?”

Tony wound down his window lower. “I suppose some time soon. I’m just a call away, should you need backup. Feel like keeping a distance for now though; I just get a sense of imminent danger being around that wildcard.”

“I think Hazel is quite aware of the vibe they give off.” Steve remarked, hands in pockets. “You think we’ll get any decent data from their room?”

“Should do. A program has been installed to monitor a whole candy shop of readings. Who knows what might come in stock, though. Keep me posted.” The car started to move away.

“Will do.”

“Don't miss me too much!” Tony called as the window sealed, the car disappearing down the verge.

Steve smirked, before heading back inside. A group of agents jogged in a mass past him, their final exercise of the day.

“Steve Rogers: Romanov, Maximoff, Rhodes and Wilson are waiting to speak with you.” FRIDAY spoke to him.

“Noted. Tell them I’m on my way.”

* * *

 

Hazel managed to wolf down two meals and sleep it off before Wanda had knocked on the door again at 9:30pm. “Seems we’ve got the go-ahead from the others. I managed to keep the gym free for a while. Fancy a quick go?”

Hazel had expected a bit of backlash and another meeting face-to-face, but then they supposed the others probably wanted to bother Hazel as little as possible. They gave Wanda a look of contemplation before a shrug. “Sure, can’t see why not… wouldn't I need some gym clothes?”

“Not particularly, those overalls are designed for multi-function. Though, of course, it might be a good idea to get you your own attire eventually.”

“I certainly wouldn't say no.” They said, heading to the gym beside Wanda. The building was so hollow at night time.

A lot of agents have gone home, gone to bed. Of course, a couple agents buzzed around, working on a droning night shift. Nonetheless, the strain behind Hazel’s eyes had been snuffed, much like the humming of man’s daily exertions.

There was a presence of 4 figures behind the gym doors, Hazel felt. The other Avengers stood inside, turning around to the sound of the gym doors opening. Romanov, Rogers, Rhodes and Wilson.

 _Ah_ , Hazel thought internally. _Make that 5_. Vision was also there, being the fifth member.  _No-blood._

“I suppose you’re here to play Super Nanny over us?” They asked, tying the wires of red hair, hanging in an absurdly lengthy ponytail.

“Not an issue, is it? We’re just curious.” Romanov’s lips curled.

“It’s late anyway, so we’re not gonna keep you long.” Wilson said.

“Fire away,” Rogers said, arms crossed.

“Well,” Hazel exhaled deeply, slapping the sides of their thighs in deep thought. “Where do I begin? Wanda, how about we start from the basics, so I can understand where it is you draw your power from?”

The Witch stood before them all, summoning scarlet tendrils between her palms. “When I awaken my power, it’s like I can feel myself extending… as if my soul is no longer confined to my body.” She played with the energy between her fingers. “As if it’s a gateway for the energy Loki’s sceptre put there, allowing it to reach out.”

Hazel hummed, examining how the energy behaved and pulsed with Wanda. “How did you first harness this energy? How easy is it to summon?”

The Avengers watched quietly and contently, closely watching in on the two.

“It takes some effort to muster with my mind; I struggle to project when unfocused.”

Hazel breathed, and a stream of blood escaped from a vein, dancing suspended in the air. That grey patch around their eye began to show, but Wanda paid it no mind. However, the others whispered among themselves.

“If you're wondering about the eye,” Hazel barged in on their muttering, snapping at them. “It's a side effect. My skin is damaged, so when the body goes through this change in energy, it shows on the scar tissue. Now, do you mind  _wittering on_  between you?”

That rose a couple surprised eyebrows.

While Wanda flexed her digits to manipulate her energy, she found that the blood-wielder had no need to do so. The stream of blood moved and danced into intricate shapes, but the Witch struggled to see a single muscle flex.

“I was once at your stage in wielding where it was vital to use my physical form to manoeuvre it. It seems that one of your setbacks is that your mind hasn't quite reached its optimum strength when dealing with such a task.”

Wanda frowned, but Hazel smiled reassuringly in return. “This isn't a problem at this stage, I can assure you. It took me uncountable hours mastering my skill with no tutor. I just hope that my own  experience can boost your progress.” Then a flame was summoned, channelling from a vein and joining its sister. Blood and fire danced in unison seamlessly, their frills spinning and swaying.

“I find that the best point of focus lies within my own emotions. Have you ever been so driven by anger or pain that the thing that has angered you is your only focus?”

“Yes, I was in battle. I realised my brother had been taken from me.” Wanda said, averting her gaze. However, while the gaze was astray, the red tendrils swarmed brighter, larger … more erratically. Wanda was quite the emotive fighter indeed.

“I’m so sorry. Such a loss is never easy.” The redhead said, recapturing the Witch’s gaze. “But look at how that emotion fuels your ability.”

The tendrils threatened to lash out like an caged lion. Hazel noted the quiet strain that it created. “This is amazing what you’re doing, but with rage alone, as you know, it runs wildly.” The blood-wielder spoke slowly. “Can you think of a happy moment that brings you peace of mind?”

Wanda blinked, thinking back to when they were children, when death was far from her reach. She recalled her most precious moments with her brother Pietro and her parents. Before their home was hit. Their apartment was nothing special, but it was home, full of warm memories of laughter, smiles and closeness. She held onto that feeling, her features softening.

The tendrils hummed quieter.

“I’d like you to feel the burn of your loss, but also remember the happy moments you had, and use them as a buffer to keep your aggressions at bay.” Hazel offered, watching closely. Wanda’s face flickered through a matrix of emotion – anger, wistfulness, nostalgia, complaint, and slowly reaching finally acceptance. Hazel smiled, brows raised in the middle. The Avengers looked on in mild awe, immersed by the connection between the two wielders. “It's not a fun experience is it?”

Wanda laughed humourlessly. “Not particularly.”

“Nonetheless, your ability seems to be projecting with more stability.” Hazel was impressed, though it was clear to see that Wanda was straining a little.

“Certainly feels stronger.”

The redhead extinguished their flame and summoned the blood into their palm, moulding it into a putty-like ball. “Right, well, what I think you should do is focus on that very emotion, isolate it from those memories. Remember the feeling you have now. In your spare time, advance on that emotion, use them as your strength. Use it as something to fight for. Now,” Hazel played with the red putty substance. “Doing such a thing can drain you. It’s late, let's get some sleep.”

Wanda focused on her fingers, wishing her scarlet mist away. She stared at her slender palms, then looked up to direct her smile at Hazel, then at her fellow teammates, who nodded back silently. “Yes, it seems I owe you.”

“Indeed you do.” The other wielder flashed a smile at Wanda. They then looked over to the Avengers. “How’d I do, then?”

“I think you’ll be beneficial for each other.” Steve spoke. “I’ll allow these lessons to continue.”

“You and me both,” Wilson joined in. “Don't think anybody else is as experienced as you to deal with such a responsibility.”

“I see nothing wrong.” Natasha, hands on hips, smirked. Vision agreed, and an impressed Rhodes left the room, mumbling about how far the world had come since he was a kid. Now he was living in a world full of witches and monsters. The rest headed for the door. The other Avengers headed back to their dorms and home, leaving Wanda and Hazel walking back down their corridor.

“That went well.” Wanda yawned, tired eyes looking back at her new tutor.

“Better than I thought it would go, can't deny that.” Hazel said, entering her room with the witch in tow. Seeing new pyjamas were placed on the bed, they changed quickly, brushed their teeth, lit a lavender incense.

As the redhead got ready for bed, Wanda flexed her fingers ready for the exercise.

“Just remember, I wouldn't do anything risky.” Grey eyes glowered at the Witch, reminding her of her position.

Laying down in the bed, eyes closed and with a deep breath, they allowed Wanda to work away. Her fingers danced in rhythm with her magic, snaking away into Hazel’s mind and pulling them into sleep.

Even asleep, they could feel Wanda in there, reaching around, as if sticking her hand deep into the hole of a tree, unaware of the creepy crawlies that may live inside.

She felt a strong resistance. A mental barrier, meticulously made, stood strongly before her.

“Let me in,” Wanda whispered into Hazel’s ear. After a few moments, a hole appeared, allowing Wanda to seep in. She sighed contentedly until she saw the redhead’s eyes squeezed tight, eyebrows furrowed. She reassured, “You can trust me.”

Red energy snaked through Hazel’s mind, locating the bad memories. The energy moved around, capturing the creepy crawlies inside scarlet bubbles, leaving the leafy green good memories untouched.

The tendrils receded back from where they came, resealing the breach in the barrier.

Wanda stood back from the bed, admiring her work. Hazel’s features softened. “Good night Hazel.”

She quietly left the room, shutting the door.

“FRIDAY,” she called quietly. “Activate the lock.”

“Affirmative,” the AI obeyed, and several latches on the door snapped shut.

She wandered back to her room, got ready for bed, and as soon as Wanda’s head hit the pillow, she went out like a light.


	12. Come Hel or High Water

**Several Earth months earlier**

There was a barren world, its land riddled with decaying souls, and a sky as murky as tar. The air was thick with the stench of death and dark energy.  
While this land was dead, there lived a single woman. This realm was both her castle and her cell, making her both prisoner and ruler of this vast rotting entity. She held power, and yet she was powerless.  
She paced the grounds in her leather garb.  
It was obvious to say she wanted out of this place. She wanted more than this dying landscape. More than the dying and long deceased.  
In the distance, a dark soul crashed onto her world like an asteroid.

_It seems the gods have blessed me with yet another life._

She sauntered over to her new visitor, surprised to see an all too familiar face look up at her and speak.

“Hello daughter of mine.” He smirked, hand pressed over the blade wound in his chest. “I have come to bargain.”

* * *

_**Now** _

A couple months had passed at the compound, and Hazel had begun settling in. The Avengers had begun to grow comfortable with the wielder’s presence, and Hazel was clearly less standoffish in return. That cast on the foot had also come off, leaving the redhead with no permanent injury.  
The plain bedroom was slowly converting into Hazel’s home too, as the walls were decorated with bookshelves and everything was lathered in dark decoration. In their spare time, they also picked up a couple hobbies, given the amount of times Hazel had complained of being bored stuck in the facility. Somebody was even nice enough to set up a personal Spotify account, much to the dismay of anybody in the surrounding area.  
Wanda had been making substantial progress with her abilities, much to her teammates’ amazement.  
While the Witch had made progress, Hazel’s progress was less linear, having multiple outbursts while resting. Wanda had made a promise to try what she could to keep the nightmares at bay, but every now and then, an errant memory would come back to haunt Hazel. The effort was appreciated nonetheless, especially since the Witch has yet to step out of line. Regardless, the two had began to enjoy each other’s company.

Perched way high up on a window sill, Hazel and Wanda watched over the Avengers as they sparred; moving seamlessly in a tango as they exchanged attacks.

Wilson collapsed after Romanov grabbed him between her thighs, flipping him off his feet. She pinned him there with a foot on his chest. The Falcon coughed, “Alright, alright let me up.”

“That’s got to be your signature move, right?” Hazel called out to the Widow, who just smiled up at them and helped Wilson to his feet. Wanda watched on quietly as a spark of energy weaved between her fingers. “That's gotta be her signature move. It is an amazing finisher.”

“Shouldn't you two be training?” The Falcon asked, using a hand to support his back.

Hazel tutted. “What makes you think we aren’t training, huh?” They said playfully. “After all, it's important to have short breaks to regain energy.”

“You’ve had a _big ass_ break.” Wilson countered.

“And we’ve used up a _big ass_ amount of energy.” Hazel bounced back.

“Besides, I think it’s quite beneficial up here.” Wanda butted in, her accent laced with smugness. She focused on her energy, fuelling it with a special feeling.  
The redhead gestured towards the Witch. “See? You heard the woman.”

“In the time you’ve been here, I’ve yet to see you try hand-on-hand combat,” Romanov pointed out, stepping out the way as Captain America flew past.

“Probably because I’ve never needed to, nor have I even been graced with the opportunity to learn.” Hazel said, legs dangling over the platform.

Rogers swung a leg out, then shouted, joining the conversation as he fought off Rhodey. “You’ve never been trained close combat?” He caught a fist, using it as leverage to throw the War Machine off balance.  
Rhodes launched his free hand into Rogers abdomen, who groaned and countered back.

“Like I said, never graced.” Hazel sighed.

“Well, in that case, consider today your first lesson.” Widow said, hands on hips.

“Are you kidding me? I'm in the middle of something right now,” The wielder said, referring to Wanda. “I’m also wearing some pretty expensive platform boots that I'd rather not waste.”

“You won't be worrying about your boots when you’re stuck in a life-or-death fight with an opponent.”

“Hey, if I'm to die, I gotta die looking good. Why do you think I wear all this black for? I'm just preparing for the big day.” Hazel chuckled, getting an unimpressed glare from the heroes. “Alright, alright, I'll get my ass moving. Wanda, you fancy doing more of this later?”

“Not a problem.” Wanda chirped.

“You think you can manage a smooth, silky landing after falling 30 feet from this window?” The figure in black asked.  
“Only one way to find out, I suppose.” The woman in scarlet said, looking down at the drop before them. “Ready?”

The two nodded and lowered to the ground, Wanda landing with quite a thud, and grimacing at the clumsiness.  
Hazel smiled wryly. “We’ll work on that.”  
Wilson moved away to combat Vision, giving the two redheads the space they need.

“Who else could give me better training than _you_ , eh?” Hazel said, approaching the agent.

“Don't expect me to go easy on you.” The Widow crooned.

“Oh I can only expect the unexpected for what is to come in these lessons.” The wielder said, removing the chunky boots from their feet. “Nonetheless, I thank you.”

 

* * *

 

“No… thank you.” That dark man spoke lowly from a golden throne, gungnir in his tight grip. A smile of mayhem stretching across his face as the son of Odin disappeared out the golden doors.

 

* * *

Hazel spat out blood as they clambered to their feet.

“Again.” Natasha said coldly, lashing out with a combination of fists and feet.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Hazel growled, catching and evading the attacks.

“Stop getting defensive, stop, holding, back!” The agent punctuated her words with her punches. She threw her foot up at the wielder’s torso, only for them to grab the leg and use it to slam her into the wooden floor. She bolted up and slugged the other in the face.  
Taken aback by the punch, the Widow received a dangerous glare of darkening eyes, followed by a headbutt, a punch in the throat, a leg swung underneath her, and a noisy thud as she fell to the floor.  
Romanov grabbed the back of her head, hissing at the pain. Pulling away her hand, she sighed at the sign of no blood, only sweat.

“Not bad, Red.” Natasha groaned, now hovering a hand over her throat. “Attacking the airways, a nice touch. You’ve definitely come far since your first lesson.” She clambered to her feet. “I think today’s lesson is done.”

Touching a busted lip with a light finger, collecting blood on the tip, Hazel groaned. “Never thought such a sentence could sound so beautiful escaping your lips, Tash.”

“Get yourself cleaned up and head down to the medical bay; Cho can use the cradle on that lip of yours.”  
“Oh, I plan to. See you later.” Hazel began to head for the door, when the sound of metal whooshed through the air. Catching it in one hand, Hazel turned back around and tossed the pole back to the agent.

“Much better indeed!” Natasha smirked. They both chuckled before the wielder left the room.

“Dr. Cho!” Hazel called out, appearing at the bay in casual attire - black t-shirt, knee length shorts, and dark green plaid. Wet ringlets tickled the back of the knees as their feet carried them across the room.

“Ah, Hazel.” The doctor had emerged, an apprehensive look on her face. She tried to cover it up with a grin. Tried. “Need that lip mended?”

“That would be lovely, yes.” Cho gestured to the chair, and the redhead perched herself there. “How’re you feeling today, doctor?”

“Fine, I suppose.” Cho said distantly, inspecting the blood that sealed up the busted lip. Hazel could almost taste the fear coming off the scientist, and pulled a lop-sided frown.

“Hey,” Hazel lay a finger on Cho’s sleeve, much to her disliking, and caught her awkward gaze. “I’m sorry that I, err… incapacitated you a couple months back. You were just doing your job.”

“I, err… thanks.” That apprehensive smile wouldn't shift.

“I know you don't trust me. I haven't given you reason to, really.”

She lowered the seat horizontal and let the cradle hover over Hazel’s face, stitching it together cell by cell.

“I'll git ahtta ya hair AShAP.” Hazel struggled trying to keep the wound as still as possible. After it was done, the redhead rose, nodded a thank you, and left without hassle.  
Dr. Cho returned back to her desk. She sat down with a sigh, only to see a cup of coffee sat next to the papers. She picked it up, and on it, read ‘ _Sorry. Chai Spice Latte_ ’.

* * *

 

A figure jumped from roof to roof across the realm, hood concealing the identity. Leaping into a window, the intruder had landed in the library.  
_No, wait. This wasn't an ordinary library. These bookshelves were too divine, it's ceilings too high_.

That was when an oblivious nobleman walked back, returning a book.

A prayer went out to the Norns that the hooded figure would come out alive.

The hood was lowered, revealing a small woman.

“I am not to be bothered,” came an old voice. “I am not to be disturbed unless necessary.”  
That was the voice of the All-father, Odin. The intruder’s heart hammered so hard, she was scared it would be heard. She didn't dare to breathe.

The old king sauntered between the bookshelves to a green plush chair, and sat down. He picked up a book from a table, and began reading away.

It felt like an eternity between each page he turned.

And that was when a green shimmer revealed the dark prince, immersed in a incantation book.  
Every fibre of her being told her to get away as soon as possible, but she could not risk making a noise. Not even a muscle.  
It's a miracle the intruder was yet to be heard by the fallen prince.  
With all the energy she could muster, a swirl of golden energy swallowed her and spat her back outside onto white stone. Her legs tried to buckle from the wave of energy lost, but she didn't dare stop.

Dashing down the steps, she saw the crown prince take to the sky with his hammer guiding him. Cursing to herself, she stole a horse and followed him as fast as the stead could. Down alleyways and through gardens, she bolted, pushing commoners aside and leaving them in the dust.  
That billowing red cape was heading for the bifröst.  
Before her, armoured guards stood at the gate. “Halt!” They cried out. The horse whinnied, standing on hind legs before coming to a stop. “You shall not pass.”  
“Asgard will be in grave danger if you do not let me pass, good einherjar.”  
The guards looked unconvinced, and she was wasting precious time.  
She channeled energy from her palm, shifting the gates open, and made a run for it with the guards in her wake.

At the bridge, the all-seeing keeper stood as the Prince approached.  
“My liege,” the keeper’s voice greeted. “How may I assist?”

“I would like you to take me back to Midgard, good Heimdall.” Thor spoke warmly.  
“May I ask you something, my Prince?” Those golden eyes of the guard looked up at the demigod warily. He nodded. “What were you doing in Odin’s halls?”

Thor blinked, then chuckled. “I spoke briefly to father of how the realm was faring.”  
That golden flare intensified, unsettling the demigod. “My prince, the Allfather was not present in Valaskjalf, and neither were you. I could not see you, my liege. You were hidden from—“

“Prince Thor! You must not leave, my prince!” The woman took no hesitation to leap off the stead and run onto the bridge. “You have been deceived!”

The two men turned around to see the figure who was being followed with a trail of angry guards. Three guards grabbed the woman aggressively

“Your majesty, what should we do with this woman? She is a trespasser—“ a soldier started, only to be interrupted curtly by Thor.

“Leave her be!” The prince ordered. The guards let go of her, and the lady begrudgingly straightened out the creases in her dress. “What is the matter, my lady?”

“It’s him! You thought him dead!”

A strong fist clenched around the handle of Mjolnir, and Thor stared back at Asgard in both hurt and rage. “Thank you, my lady. What may I call you?”

“Audun.”

“Audun, my lady, you are free from prosecution and are to be escorted back inside safe grounds.” Thor spoke lowly. He began propelling the hammer in his hand. “I have a matter to deal with.”


	13. The Mysterious Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The Mysterious Stranger' is a Mark Twain story, and is one of my childhood favourites.  
> It takes only 5 minutes of your time.  
> https://youtube.com/watch?v=BpaRouocBes

Hazel curled over at their black desk as a curved blade worked away at a block of lime wood, chipping away shaving by shaving with each stroke. _Heaven and Hell_ by _Black Sabbath_  thrummed away in the background. To the punchy beat, Hazel bobbed and sang under their breath with the late Ronnie James Dio. The redhead stopped and sighed. 

The latches on the door gave way.

“Hey you.” Natasha walked in, making herself welcome beside the table. Hazel continued away with the blade and wood, not looking up at the agent. “Black Sabbath, Dio era? Tony would be amazed by your tastes.”

“Uh-huh.” The wielder hummed curtly.

“Feeling verbal today, aren't we?” Natasha examined the books piled beside her. _Mark Twain's Mysterious Stranger?_

Hazel mumbled, fixated on how the shavings curled under the knife. “…considering my room is the only place I can get away from you Power Rangers for a while, I think you can understand why I don't appreciate you barging in without knocking.”

“You felt me coming, did you not?” Natasha tried, a smirk playing her lips.

“I did, doesn't mean I’m always welcoming.” Grey orbs flashed at her with amber irises, giving her the once-over before returning them to the work.

Romanov bobbed her head.

“So what're you making this time around?”

“A spoon.” Hazel sighed exasperatedly. “Look, what do you want Tash? I hope you’re here to tell me some good news.”

“Perhaps. We might have a mission that we could bring you on. It's a small one – Kazakhstan. Believed to be a human trafficking ring. Worth a shot.”

Hazels ears pricked up at 'trafficking', and purred. "Sounds like you might want a particular _reinforcement_  too."

“Just a bit.” The agent smiled, then curiously looked down at the spoon that was slowly coming into shape. "Mind if I have a go?"

"It's a left-handed blade; you could cut yourself. You also don't come across as a person who would have wood carving as a hobby." Hazel stretched back in the chair.

"Of all your talents, neither do you." Natasha said, taking the wood and blade in her hands and gave it an awkward try. She felt an intense heat residue from where Hazel's hands worked. 

"Small strokes at a time – you'll cut yourself."

"I'll manage." Natasha reassured, before the blade swung out and cut through the meaty base on her right thumb. She chuckled softly, applying pressure to her wounded palm. Hazel sighed at the red haired spy.

"You know, considering you're skilled with wielding blades in combat, I would have thought you wouldn't have injured yourself so quickly, Romanov." Hazel said coolly, taking Natasha's wound and giving it an inspection. The wound began to bleed more under Hazel's touch, before the blood spread over the cut. It blanketed over like a plaster, then solidified like a cast.

The wielder looked up at a mildly impressed Romanov, who looked back at the grey skin that graced over that eye.

Hazel looked away quickly.

"You _know_  that we know about the scar; you don't need to hide it." 

"People find it unsettling." To that, Natasha snorted.

" _Please_ , you wandered half the building in nothing but bandages when you were first impounded. You hardly come across as somebody who cares for the opinions of others."

Hazel chuckled heartily. "Well, you got me there. Still, I've had to be a good dog in order to keep my ground here. This place is basically my home now.”

 

* * *

"Hazel has been here long enough and has yet to show any significant signs of escaping. I think it's fair to say we can trust they are not likely to do damage." Steve said, his arms crossed. He spoke amongst his team who had circled together. "Perhaps it's time to give a little bit more freedom now, but with the restraint of some eyes and ears to keep track."

"If that means with the help of a little chip, I'm up for that." Wilson shrugged.

"Do what you must, just don't get me involved."  Tony said over video call; his image was projected in the middle of the room, which the heroes stood around. "How's Weasley doing anyway?"

“Showing little hostility, if not none.” Natasha said. “Though, we’ve yet to find any leads on this Luci character. Hazel is displaying impatience, and they have every right to do so. We’ve barely had any advancements. I've been singling out potential missions that we could take Hazel on in order to aid the search. Nothing suitable has shown up so far regarding HYDRA.”

Over the projection, they could all see Tony mull this over. “So there's nothing new that Red’s revealed that could be useful?”

Steve hummed. “Well, Hazel isn't making it easy. However, it seems we've been piecing together a couple things about our troublemaker. FRIDAY, open up the log.”

A myriad of graphs and readings lit up before them. Thermal readings, day and night activity, pulse, lists of imported goods, song history on Spotify … the records went on.

"Hazel's biology is substantially different to our own. Extensive metabolic rate – more so than Cap's, and that's saying something." Natasha started.

"I bet they could eat half a cow and still be famished." Rhodes remarked, seemingly impressed and yet showed disgust.

Natasha continued. "Abnormal body temperature, too. The average body temperature is 98.6°F, 37°C, meanwhile Hazel's resting temperature scores in at 203°F, or 95°C."

"Water is wet, fire is hot. It only makes sense. Think about it, Hazel would have burned up every time they wanted to get things warmed up." Tony shoved a strawberry in his mouth over the call. The sounds of laughter and music could be heard over the call.

Wanda's eyes widened as memories flashed into her mind. She gasped. "I believe I might be onto something. FRIDAY, isolate all the recordings of Hazel's conversations with me."

Frames flickered by.

 

_So, are your abilities innate?"_

The recording of a bandaged figure spoke with the Witch.

 

Then the projection changed to another conversation, during one of their lessons. 

_"How did you learn to do that?" Wanda asked one time._

_"I didn't learn it at all. It comes naturally to me, like… other curious things."_

 

"There. I didn't realise at the time." Wanda said.

"So?" Wilson said, sounding sceptical.

"Bare with me." Wanda pressed, finding another piece of footage, back in the cell. 

 

_“You’ve managed to master all of that at your age?” Their eyes lit up in amazement much to Maximoff’s surprise. “That’s phenomenal."_

 

"Now, I don't know about you, but I look years older than Hazel." Wanda remarked.

"Jeez, Wanda. You're going all Sherlock on me." Tony said.

"Yes but your enhancements aren't innate like Hazel's. Sh-they could've just been referring to how long you've had them for." Rhodey said, arms crossed.

"If that were the case, Hazel wouldn't have worded it in such a way." The Witch countered.

"So we've got another ginge who ages slower than than the rest of us. Seems you have a follower, Nat." Steve said, amusement lacing his voice.

"So _that's_  your skin care routine?" Tony joked and Natasha glared back, bemused. "I have to learn a couple things from you."

Wanda continued. "It isn't much, but just from that alone, it's evident that Hazel is more than they are letting on."

A throaty chuckle came from behind them, and they all turned around to see the same red curls being played with in the doorframe. “Well you’re not wrong. But it’s not as if any of those things should be of importance to you. After all, you, Natasha, you don't like people delving into your own past. So why should you feel obligated to delve into mine?” Hazel’s tone was dangerously even, their voice travelled like a snake gliding across the room. “I thought I made myself quite clear in our agreement. It seems even the *world’s greatest heroes* are subject to dishonesty to the people they promise to.”

“Hazel, let us explain–“ Steve started, but was interrupted.

“No, let me explain my part first. Yes, I’m older than I appear. Yes, my ability to wield flame is inborn. But chances are, none of these things are going to help you in your search for my friend, which, by the way, I have seen no progress in the months I have been leashed here like a wild beast. You seem entirely fixated on my own physiology, not because you actually want to help me. Rather, it seems like you just want to find my own weaknesses so you can exploit a potential threat and then have rid of them.”

“Red, let us just—“ Tony tried, but was cut in too.

“Will you **just**  stop?” Hazel’s voice started to rise, before taking a deep breath. The room was was heavy with silence. “Doing this makes you no better than HYDRA, because they did the same. My own physiology is something important to me, I know this. But I am more than just a specimen. I am an individual. I thought I made this clear, or was this just words to you?”

“I have been attacked day in, day out, for just being in my own skin. It is something I can't escape from, and the more you dig into me, the more you infringe on my own rights. You all stink of fear, and it's blinding all of your senses of morality.”

The wielder looked up at the projection of Tony. “And where exactly have you been since you installed the analysers?” Hazel scoffed. “Never saw you as the cowardly type, Stark.”

“I’m at business meeting; don't get your undies in a bunch.”

"I can't blame you, really. Distance is good." Hazel chuckled, hands in pockets, before returning to the door. They spoke before leaving. " _Nasty_ things await near the eyes of storms."

 

* * *

With his eyes glued to the pages, Loki's core wove a spell between his palms. The energy plaited itself between his fingers, reinforcing the seidr that burned through his veins.

However, because the fallen prince was so immersed, he failed to hear a faint rumble overhead.

The library wall burst open, breaking his concentration when a brick took Loki off his feet.

“LOKI!” Came a familiar bellowing, and Thor thundered in, taking the dark haired prince by the throat.

“Brother, why, it's so good to see you. Surprise!” Loki smirked.

“Oh I _am_  your brother now?” Thor’s voice rumbled like a rockfall. “It seems I only am when you need me be.”

“ _Wait_ ,” Loki pressed on, his fingers still grasping onto the spell. “Let me finish this, it is vital you do! I will tell you how.”

Thor slammed him against the wall. “How dare you usurp the throne from Father. How _dare_  you betray me. I will kill you! Where is he?!” The grip around Loki’s neck only tightened, causing him to struggle for breath.

“I did not betray you, Thor. Please,” a choke laboured his speech. He watched the contemplation flicker over Odinson’s face. “Please, Thor. Odin resides on Midg–“

The slam of a hammer struck the son of Laufey, rendering him limp. The green energy loosened from Loki’s fingertips and dissipated. That ghostly glow to his skin dimmed.

The god of thunder whipped his brother over his shoulder, and they flew off to the bridge.

“Heimdall!” Thor’s voice bellowed out, beckoning the guard. “Asgard is without a king. I assign you as ruler of Asgard until I return. Odin is missing, and I have a matter to attend to.” He glared to the Loki’s limp form on his shoulder.

“Good prince, without royal blood, the Yggdrasil will descend into chaos. Even with Loki at the throne, it has not gone unnoticed that there has been a breakdown in the system.” Heimdall shook his head. “Fenrir grows restless, there is a darkness hanging over Asgard. A mere gatekeeper cannot keep the peace, I can only stop those that trespass against us.”

Thor smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. “You have the loyal warriors by your side – all the other gods and goddesses, too. The nobles will also do well to assist you in your ruling. I will return soon enough, to deal with this chaos.”

Heimdall conceded with a nod. “Of course, Prince Thor. I am honoured to take such a responsibility.”

“I must ask you of one thing, however, before you open the bifröst.” Thor spoke firmly.

“Can you see the Allfather?”

Heimdall turned his gaze towards ginnungagap, the cosmic void. “It’s… not easy to say. I believe he is entrapped on Midgard. He’s gravely wounded.”

“Thank you, good Heimdall.” Thor placed his free hand on Heimdall’s shoulder. “You have been a loyal friend. I bid you farewell, for now.”

“Farewell, Prince Thor.” He began to open the bridge. Thor ambled towards the portal. “Thor?”

“Yes?” He turned around, and caught a set of incarcerating cuffs that flew his way. He chuckled.

“You never know if you might need those again.” While the vigilant keeper’s face remained neutral, Thor could hear the smile in his voice.

“What would I do without you, Heimdall?” He said, before disappearing into the bifröst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anybody see the Ragnarok trailer last night??? Annoying how convenient it is for them to release it whilst i was writing this! Scoff! And the leaked Infinity War trailer? Jeeeez, it's intense.
> 
> Does Loki lose his seidr?? Who knows! I know. And you will too. Soon.


	14. Live and Learn, Live and Spurn

A banging came at the door. "Hazel!" Rogers' voice carried into the room as he stepped into the threshold, tossing a bag onto the foot of the bed. "Suit up. Be at the jet in 15 minutes sharp. 5 seconds late, we leave you behind." The Captain left without another word, not even allowing Hazel to rub away the sleepy dust before he disappeared down the corridor. The door latches clicked, leaving Hazel's sleepy eyes focused on the bag before them.

Messy curls lazily dangled in front of the ginger's face. Sweeping them aside, they reached for the bag Steve had tossed, unzipping it and pulling out an old familiar leather coat. Well, as old as it could be considering its new reinforcements and patch-ups.

A smile explored across their face as they began to tie those ginger locks into a thick braid.

"It's about time the party got started."

 

Emerging from the building, the wielder took an exaggerated breath, nostrils flaring with a Kenneth Williams nature. "Fresh air? Haven't heard that name in a long time." Hazel jested as they boarded the jet.

"Glad you could join us, Haze." Natasha called out from the cockpit, flicking switches before lift-off.

"Glad you could finally let me out of my cage." They countered, finding a place to perch. There was a bench hanging from the wall, ready to be claimed. 

Wanda smiled warmly from her bench. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Not bad, all thanks to you." Hazel said, then pulled out a thermos from a coat pocket. "Chamomile?"

"Please," The Witch said, being passed a small cup of aromatic tea. She sipped contently, holding the cup in both hands.

Captain America boarded the bird and closed the hatch behind him. He called to Natasha, and the jets began whirring.

"Morning, Rogers." Hazel greeted.

"Mornin'." He nodded.

"I'm guessing this is a stealth mission considering it's just us four."

"You guessed well."

"Chamomile?" Hazel offered.

"No thanks, not much of a tea drinker." Steve shrugged.

"More for us then."

As the bird maintained altitude and evened out, Natasha switched on autopilot and climbed from the seat into the cabin.

"So what's our play?" Hazel asked.

"We've gained Intel that several people have gone missing, all of which disappeared under the same circumstances. Got a tracker on them and have been watching them from afar, waiting for the best opening. The base has been moving quite erratically." Natasha began, allowing Steve to continue.

“Visibility is low due to overcast so we can descend without them seeing us coming. However because of poor visibility, we can’t get images of what the ship looks like.” Steve leaned on the wall of the plane.

“So you've got nothing?”

“Intel implies it’s a pretty hefty ship.” Natasha added.

“A ship? That’s unlike Hydra to be so out in the open when transporting their so-called goods.” Hazel clicked their fingers. “Unless, it’s stocked up as cargo.”

“I can imagine since your performances against Hydra that they would want to hang lower than usual.” Wanda spoke into her tea. Hazel hummed. “What made this base so obvious?”

“Faint energy signatures,” Steve spoke lowly. “Ones familiar to certain readings we had back during the Battle of New York.”

“Loki’s sceptre.” Hazel gasped.

“You know of the sceptre?” The Witch’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“That story can wait.” Hazel glowered before proceeding. “But how? The mind gem’s energy lies with Vision now… Unless they've found a way to extract that energy before you stole it back, we can't be entirely sure what to expect.”

They all sighed in unison.

“Where exactly is this ship?” The wielder asked.

“Middle of the Atlantic. Though, because of its unpredictable sail pattern, we’re not sure of its desired location.”

“Speaking of location,” Natasha’s voice came, followed by a sharp prick jabbing at the shell of Hazel’s ear. They yelped in surprise as Natasha pulled away. Hazel’s hand shot up to protect the offended skin.

“Did you just chip me?” Hazel rubbed the sore ear as the sting radiated through it. Natasha sat down in a passenger seat, a sense of smugness washing over her features.

“I can see why they hire you for stealth missions,” Hazel whined quietly. “You were right there and I still didn't see you coming. Fuck.”

“Ooh, Steve won’t appreciate such a filthy mouth like that in the workplace.” Romanov goaded quickly.

“You know what, Tash?” Steve threatened jokingly, getting a communal chuckle from his fellow Avengers.

Hazel quirked a brow at Wanda who just sighed, “Inside joke. Don't ask me.”

 

* * *

 

“Sir, I’ve picked up energy readings resonant with ones of the Bifrost. However, these readings aren't local.” FRIDAY announced, snatching Tony out of his reverie.

“Where to?”

“Denmark, Mr. Stark.”

“Scandinavia? Must be personal.” He asked himself before ordering his AI. “Keep me posted if goldilocks plans to return.”

“Can do, sir. Additionally, the chip has successfully been implanted.” 

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don't even recall having a say in this. We bickered about this! Hazel doesn't need a damn tracker.”

“Are you having second thoughts, Mr Stark?” FRIDAY asked.

“No,” He pulled a face. “Maybe. Hazel did let her--their voice be known on the matter.”

 

* * *

 

As the bifrost burned its mark upon entry, Thor landed in the grasslands with Loki limply hanging over his shoulder. Startled birds flocked and fled, deserting the lake and marshes, leaving the two alone. Thor lay his brother down and gave him a shake.

With fluttering eyelids, Loki spake.

"You ... Oaf."

A roar boiled in the back of this throat.

He stumbled to his feet the best he could with his hands cuffed behind him. He shifted his weight between legs, watching as they trembled with seidrless lethargy. He felt hollow, like a sinkhole on the verge of caving in. "You..."

Loki launched for Thor in an unhinged rage. " _You destroyed my seidr_! I will kill you, you mindless wretch!"

However Loki's attempts were thwarted as his brother evaded him and shoved him to the ground with a thud. Thor glared down at the fallen prince with an unbothered, somewhat unimpressed gaze. If he were affected by his brother's words, he certainly didn't show it.

"Enough. Where's Odin?" Thor approached the crumpled form slowly.

Black hair strewn messily over his face, Loki steadied his feral breathing, then barked out a sharp cackle.

"I was going to tell you before you soiled my incantation. Now I feel somewhat reluctant to tell you."

The elder brother span mjølnir's hilt in his palm in a threatening manner. "You will tell me."

"Why did you not ask your loyal guardian, Heimdall? After all, is that not what he is there for?" Loki asked, antagonism lacing his voice.

"He could not see his precise location."

"Oh dear. For a protector of the nine realms, he's hardly good at fulfilling his duty, is he? He failed to see me sat on the throne of Asgard this whole time. I think it's time you relieve him of it." A smirk played at the corner of Loki's lip.

Thor growled, grabbing him by his collar. "You know you're responsible for such."

"Honestly, why don't you just put me out of my misery, Thor?" Loki chuckled. "You've already stripped me of my livelihood. I would rather remain dead than return as I did and live the life of a powerless goat."

"I don't plan to kill you." Thor loosened his grip.

" _Why_?" Loki hissed venomously.

A smug smile stretched against his goofy cheeks. "Because you're going to help me find Odin, bring balance back to Asgard, all the while living exactly as I did."

 

* * *

 

"Target is in sight. Activating camouflage. A cargo ship, as expected." Natasha called from the cockpit. "Rogers, Maximoff, infiltrate. Hazel, stay here as I locate an LZ."

Steve collected his shield, slammed on the hatch button.  The cabin flooded with biting winds as the door whirred open, revealing a ship blanketed in hundreds of truck-sized containers.

"Ready?" Captain America asked the Witch.

"Ready as you are."

The two leapt out of the bird onto a container. Rogers and Maximoff crept from roof to roof to the helm of the ship, hiding from the eye of the ship’s pilots.

From the cockpit, Natasha's brows furrowed. "I'm struggling to find a clear LZ that will keep the jet concealed. I'll have to anchor it." She pressed a couple buttons and the jet ensued autopilot, altitude lock, and followed the ship from a distance.

Leaving the pilot seat, she approached Hazel. "We're heading in now."

The wielder pulled their hood down and quietly headed for the hatch when Natasha grabbed their shoulder and looked them in the eye with a glare that left no room for questioning. "No close contact. And _no killing_."

"You don't have to tell me twice." They mumbled.

A voice vibrated through Hazel's ear. "Red, do you have sights on any watchmen?" It was Rogers.

_Ah, so this tracker is multi-functional._

Hazel closed their eyes and felt the beings surrounding them. First, they felt Natasha beside them. But then Hazel's red vision expanded to Rogers and Wanda crouching on a roof. Then, it further travelled down the ship, revealing three guards pacing.

"Three guards around the perimeter. One port, two starboard. 6 people stand at the bridge of ship. The majority of people seem to be inactive downstairs." Hazel replied through the earpiece. "Neutralise them and we'll meet you there."

"That could come in too handy." Natasha smiled as she leapt onto the container with the wielder in tow. "Might just leave me redundant of a job."

Hazel chuckled. "I don't think I'm quite cut for the Avengers."

"Hm, no." Black Widow said as they watched the commotion before them. Rogers went left, Wanda went right, taking on the targets that paced unaware below. Steve jumped below, taking the men by surprise and knocking them out with his shield. Wanda remained on the roof but summoned her magic to render her target unconscious.

"Coast is clear." Steve whispered into the comm.

"Here too." Wanda echoes.

"Acknowledged." Romanov replied. "Rogers and I will take the bridge. Witch and Red, locate the victims."

The agent and soldier crossed the ship with stealth. Scarlet Witch turned to the redhead, who was already on the task. Hazel smiled, rolled their head backwards, breathed in deeply, and let the presences of people flood into the wielder's mind. "There's a group huddled together about 25 metres ahead in a cargo container. I'd say about 15-20 people are stacked in there."

They both bolted forward, jumping from cargo to cargo, effortlessly making no sound underfoot.

“Here! Below!” Hazel stopped Wanda on a red container in the middle. “But we have an issue.”

Wanda quirked a brow, but she let the Wielder finish. “These containers are stacked high, and the people aren't going to get out very easily.”

The Witch sighed upon realisation. “They’re not in the top container are they?”

“Nor is it particularly accessible by surrounding cargos.” Hazel’s brain hummed. “Do you think your telekinesis is capable of something this size?”

“It’s worth a shot.” She flexed her hands, keeping them warm with the scarlet energy.

“You can do this.” Hazel reassured, though the apprentice seemed unsure. Hazel lowered their hood momentarily, the ocean wind blasting stray curls everywhere. Through the mess, they smiled with firm eyes. “Doubt will only cloud your judgement. Just do this one container at a time.”

She nodded and flexed her fingers, awakening the energy once more. The crimson tendrils encapsulated the container on top, lifting it into the air with a creak, and placing it safely aside. Wanda let out a breath she did not know she was holding until her core relaxed.

“Well done, Wanda.” Hazel tried to maintain a professional tone, but the amazement of Wanda’s power failed them. They stared down at where the top container once was, revealing a blue container just beneath it. “That blue container down there is the one we’re looking for. That's the last one you have to extract.”

“Got it.” Wanda says, taking a deep breath and letting the magic consume the blue tank. Carefully lifting it into the air, the tank hovered before them, though it seemed to tremble. 

“I’m losing grip of the tank.” The Witch said, worry lacing her voice. 

“That's fine, you’re doing great. Just move–“

The container shook as it moved, the support was beginning to give way underneath. It looked as if it were about to come tumbling toward them.

“Move!”

And that's when it did.

Hazel used their sense to fire Wanda from its path, tossing her across the roofs.

She rolled messily, feeling the bruises that would form later.

An ugly bang clanged with a tone-deaf chime.

“Haze!” Wanda strained as she clambered to her feet, running for the felled container.

“What the hell was that?” Over the comm, Rogers’ worried voice came through.

A creaking came from the blue tank.

Followed by the base of the container shifting very slowly upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LZ stands for landing zone if you're unsure.


	15. Ketchup If You Can

Growls came from beneath the crate as a leather clad hand emerged. “Get this damn crate off me while I _still_ have the energy to lift it.” Wanda heard the strain in Hazel’s voice, and fumbled to muster the energy. However, that energy was snuffed when Captain America called out to her to step away.

"Wanda don't! You've done your best today. Restore your energy." Steve bolted across the ship to come to their aid. On a count of three, Hazel and Steve pushed, lifting the container so the wielder could slip out from under it. "Careful," They warned Rogers as he began to lower it. "There are people in there."

Rogers exclaimed under his breath, staring at the toppled crate before turning back to the two wielders. "That more than likely attracted some attention from downstairs."

"Well, you're not wrong. There's significantly more movement. It seems you dealt with the captains of the ship well, too." Hazel stated with eyes closed, vision shifting to a single individual fighting off people downstairs. "Join Nat, she is breezing through the guys downstairs."

Black Widow buzzed into their earpieces. "Are you guys just gonna let me do the dirty work?"

"Since when do you ever complain about this part of the job?" Steve replied, jogging his way to a route that would lead him downstairs. He turned back to the two wielders. "Don't open the crate yet. There was an energy signal, remember? This needs to be opened with caution. Defend the container, wait until we get back."

They both sighed as they watched him dash off.  
"Well." Hazel put both hands on hips, looking over to the Witch. "Do they always leave you out on the fun?"

"More or less." Wanda shrugged, then sauntered to the container, placing a hand on the cool metal. "I'm going to see if they're conscious."

Captain America joined Black Widow in the fight, toppling a man over.

"What took you so long?" The agent threw a kick into a man's torso, sending him across the room. Another assailant noticed this and came running at her, all to no avail as she shifted around him. He fell to the floor once Natasha struck him with her shock bracelets.

"You make it sound like you need me." Rogers countered as he downed the last couple men.

"Don't flatter your ego." Natasha walked over the unconscious bodies in search for a data outlet.

Muffled cries came from down the corridor, and like a moth to a flame, he crossed the floor, and opened a room to see countless shipmen, all gagged and tied. They wriggled upon seeing him. Rogers undid their ties and gags.

One man, whose eyes were as wide as plates, spoke first. "You're Captain America!"

Rogers looked among the man's fellow crew mates, ignoring the sailor's gaping awe. "What happened here?"

Another sailor spoke up. "We were carrying out a routine shipping when some stowaways took control of the boat. We've been at sea for several weeks."

"Make your way back up to the surface carefully." Rogers ordered. "Somebody will meet you there."

"Yes sir!" They all answered, filtering out of the room.

Steve walked back to Natasha who was finishing up the downloads onto a hard drive. She slipped the USB out, called for a SHIELD rescue team, and headed back to the surface. "Looks like HYDRA are trying to muster a trick up their sleeve."

"How so?" Rogers asked.

"Some kind of serum. We'll find out more later." Natasha dismissed, emerging to the surface. They both squinted and blinked as they met head-on with the blustering winds.

Wanda approached, nodding back to the sailors who stood restlessly around Hazel. "I'm hoping that a rescue bird is on the way?"

"Along with SHIELD; they shouldn't take long." Rogers said.

Natasha smiled upon seeing the felled crate. "So who wants to play the role of tin can opener?"

"I'd recommend keeping a distance when you do," Wanda said with her brows raised. "Their minds are being controlled even when unconscious; I entered one and their head was pulsing with blue energy."

Hazel quietly herded the sailors away from the scene.

"Sounds like the signatures we read before." Steve said before bursting the door open with his shield. The steel door swung open, and the interior was lit by a tripod device in the centre, pulsing a blue energy that resonated through the bony-looking figures on the floor.

The Avengers stepped away as Black Widow shot a bullet into the mechanism. It whirred to a halt.  
"Let's get these people out as soon as possible; they look nigh-on dead." Natasha said, pressing her finger to her ear. "Get those air ambulances here, _now_. Hazel, help us get these people out."

Taking a close look, Hazel pulled a face. Despite the fact these people's eyes were bright azure, their paper thin skin was sickly, blotchy and red. "These people are too frail to be lifted my way. Can’t risk anything." The wielder grunted as they began picking up a boy and a woman, carrying them over each shoulder and taking them out of the container.

Three jets flew in from above the clouds and seamlessly landed before them. Medics seeped out, instinctively tending to the victims as quickly as they could.

Hazel boarded one of the ambulances and was met by a paramedic.  
“Prepare and many IV lines as you can; there are more people who are severely malnourished to come.”  
The paramedic nodded, digging into the supplies as the wielder sunk the woman and child onto separate beds, applying restrains around the hands and ankles.  
Removing leather gloves, Hazel placed a hand on their cheeks and frowned. “They’re awfully cold.” Then a couple blankets were tossed at them. The redhead quietly wrapped the two victims, placed each hand on their chests, and then channelled some heat through their palms into the cotton.

The paramedic then returned with the IVs at hand. “Go collect some more people, I've got everything covered.”

Hazel nodded and made another journey with somebody collapsed over their shoulder to the ambulance until everybody was dealt with.

SHIELD filtered in, taking in the sailors, arresting the HYDRA assailants, and sifting through the ship like a crime scene. The brainwashing device was isolated and taken for examination. It was safe to say the mission was accomplished.

Hazel lay, arms resting behind their head, on the bench back in the quinjet. The Avengers were on the flight back to headquarters.

“You don't seem disappointed.” Wanda sparked up a conversation, turning Hazel’s head.  
“Hm?”  
“Luci wasn’t in that container.”

“I knew Luci wasn’t there from the moment we located the ship. I didn't need to open up that container to know. They're blood is so different from everybody else’s. Luci shares my blood, they’re my bloodline. And because of that, I can smell Luci from a mile away. Besides, the chances of Luci actually being captured like those regular people is slim.”

Wanda’s eyes lowered. “This whole time you could have fled.”

"But I didn't. I may hate being stuck here, but I made a promise. Besides," Hazel tapped their ear. "This chip isn't the most pleasant thing to rip out."

A moment passed.

“Sorry that I threw you across the ship earlier. I forgot to ask if you were hurt.” Hazel said, making Wanda’s nose wrinkle as she smiled.  
“I've a couple bruises, nothing I can't deal with.”  
“Good.”  
Another moment passed, the silence filled with the thrumming of the jet engine.  
“Hazel, what is it like?”  
“My blood sense?”  
“Hm.”

Hazel inhaled deeply and moved so their head was supported by an elbow. “Imagine looking around you and seeing people. Except, everything that makes them visibly human has been stripped away. Skin, muscle, organs, nothing. And all that you see of the person is the blood that flows through their vessels.”

“Sounds a tad morbid.” Wanda remarked, leaning back into her chair, letting her imagination run wild.  
“Scared the willies out of me the first time I did it.” Hazel chuckled. “Must be _comforting_  to the Avengers, now knowing I view every animal living as walking ketchup bottles.”

* * *

 

“Where even are we, Thor? Do you have the slightest clue?” Loki slouched, grimacing as his foot slowly sunk into the marshy plain.  
“I might have to ask for directions.” Thor frowned and mumbled.  
“This is ridiculous,” Loki threw his head back incredulously.  
An old man ambled along obliviously, happily taking photography of the local wildlife, and Thor didn’t plan to pass up on the opportunity.

“Good man, would you mind telling us where we are?” Thor approached, giving the old man a spook. The demigod hid Loki from view.  
He gawked once he had recognised him, almost dropping his camera. He began pointing, and then his aged features lit up in a smile. “Torden gut!” He chuckled, then bowed. "Det var hyggeligt at møde dig. Du er på det danske landskab.”

“Thank you.” Thor said with a smile. “I bid you farewell.”

“Jeg er beæret!” He said as he walked backwards, stumbling over some marshes before breaking out into a jog down the path.

Thor chuckled, “I bet we made his day.”  
“Good thing I hid behind you like a child so I wouldn't ruin his day.” Loki grumbled, but his snarky comment was ignored.  
“The fellow said we are in Denmark, and Heimdall would not cast us here without a purpose. Father is here, is he?”  
“I assume so.” Loki said monotonously.  
Thor grabbed his arm, and Mjolnir launched them towards the skyline of Denmark’s capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danish translation! As Thor and Loki speak allspeak, they have no issue with language barriers! But for those with language barriers, here's a translation.
> 
> Torden gut = God of thunder  
> Det var hyggeligt at møde dig. Du er på det danske landskab = Nice to meet you. You are in the Danish landscape.
> 
> Jeg er beæret = I am honoured!


	16. What’s So Civil About War Anyway?

One by one, the trafficking victims were placed in an isolated medical bay so they could return to health. The more time passed, each one of them displayed symptoms of delirium as they tried to shake off the influence of the mind gem's energy. However, due to prolonged exposure, they often writhed more violently than Natasha had witnessed with Clint a couple years back.

They struggled against their binds, like an addict in desperate need for their next hit. It was unnerving, especially for the qualified nurses who were assigned to them.

The intentions of the trafficking were clear; Hydra wanted to make long-term servants out of these once-regular people. The erratic movement of the cargo ship was meant to delay their arrival, to allow the effects to sink in.

Sort of like marinaded chicken left in the fridge overnight for the big party.

When they escaped, Hazel had taken it upon themself to dismantle Hydra's project that led to the wielder's capture by the Avengers in the first place. And yet, there were more similarities between Hazel and these slaves than they were comfortable to admit. A nagging feeling poked at Hazel, a feeling that this was far from over.

Natasha watched from the one-way window when a nurse approached.  
“One patient is waking.” He said, beckoning them to enter the ward. With the two in tow, they were taken to a woman, whom of which Hazel had rescued. Her face was fuller and a tad flushed. The nurses had done miracle work given how broken and tiny she first looked in Hazel’s arms.  
Her eyes fluttered open, the azure glow had long faded, revealing her true colour. She sat up with a start. “H-how did I get here?”

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” Natasha said warmly. “You’re in a medical bay at the Avengers HQ. You’ve just been rescued from a rather dangerous trafficking ring.”

The woman gripped her forehead as blurred memories crawled back to her. “Oh, my god.”

The nurse lay the woman back down into the bed, assuring her to rest.

“I understand you have only just come to, so we’ll leave you to rest first and then we will take you into questioning. Is that okay?” Romanov said, getting a nod in return.

Leaving the ward, Natasha closed the door behind her and was met by Steve Rogers.

”What now? I seem to be jumping from one job to another lately.”

“We’ve got a lead on Rumlow.”

* * *

 

"Hazel?" Wanda called out as she searched the compound. She had sifted through the main building after finding their chamber empty.  
The other teammates hadn't recalled seeing the wielder either.

 _They were yet to leave the building by their own accord_ , Wanda thought to herself and made her way outside through the glass doors.  
She called out again.

"Up here." Hazel called back, drawing Wanda's gaze up to the rooftop where the redhead sat 20 feet above her, legs dangling off the edge. They sat there contently crafting off the finishings on the wooden spoon.  
Hazel's eyes didn't come off the dusking sky, the way the orange burned against the blanket of shivering trees.  
Leaves had fallen from their branches, left curled and shrivelled on the ground like the discarded wood shavings in Hazel’s room.  
The nights were drawing in, and winter was nearing. A crisp breeze stroked against them. "Figured it wouldn't hurt to let myself out for once."

Wanda boosted herself up to join Hazel on the roof ledge, perching herself beside them. She too overlooked the horizon. She pressed her lips into a thin line.

“Something’s bothering you.” Hazel spoke coolly.

“How perceptive of you,” The Witch huffed before beginning. “I’m being whisked away onto a mission tomorrow.”

Hazel hummed, allowing her to proceed.

“This Rumlow guy... Steve has been on the look out for him since what went down in DC and they have a lead in Lagos. The team thinks that because of your training, I’m strong enough to be a helping hand on a high intensity mission such as this.”

“Nervous?”

“Petrified.”

“You’ll be okay.”

Wanda sighed. “I feel like I’ll make a fool of myself.”

Hazel put down the tools and looked right at Wanda. “Don’t ever think like that. It’s such a damaging mentality to have.”

Wanda caught the gaze but instantly lowered her eyes, chuckling weakly.

“Don’t think that way, I mean it. You’ll just increase your chances of actually fucking up if you doubt yourself. I made the mistake of throwing self-maintenance out of the window and ended up stuck with you lot.”

“It’s not all the bad, is it?” Amusement played in Wanda’s eyes.

“You tell me!” The redhead jested.  
Wanda stifled a chuckle, watching as the orange sky slowly faded into darkness. “I was hoping you would like to do another session with me before I head off in the morning.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Wanda’s red magic reached for the wooden spoon, lifting it from Hazel’s hand. “Detection, levitation, the works.”

* * *

 

By the time Hazel woke the next morning, Wanda and the others had left. The wielder has spent most of the day busying themself and passing the time in the bedroom. First was a bit of reading, a little exercise, lunch. Now?  
The wielder was sprawled out on their bed, music streaming quietly in the background.  
As Hazel bit through the remains of an apple, a thought popped into their head. They called out to the AI.

“Hey FRIDAY, good pal?”

“How may I help you Hazel?” The AI chimed in.

“Is it true that Agent Romanov divulged classified HYDRA files to the public domain?” They tossed the apple in a nearby bin.

“It is indeed.”

“May I gain access to them?” Hazel smiled.

“Of course. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?” A blue hologram of a folder flashed into view.

“Rumlow.”

“Searching for: Rumlow.” Blue images flickered before them, picking out numerous different objects and bodies of text into view. Videos rolled, showing a man using world-class combat skills. Images of SHIELD, STRIKE and HYDRA badges scrolled by.

“Ah, so he was a double agent?” Hazel scrolled down bodies of texts.

“Confirmed. Furthermore, he played a huge part in the HYDRA uprising in Washington DC. He’s a highly wanted man.”

“I see. And what is the Avengers’ plan? They’re off on a mission to capture him today.”

“I am afraid you do not have clearance for me to disclose that information, Hazel.” The hologram displayed a frown-y Tony Stark face, wagging his finger purposely.  
Hazel scoffed and swiped Tony’s face away. “Alright, what can you tell me?”

“Rumlow has actively been robbing various police stations around the world, and just recently he has been spotted in Nigeria.”

“A world-class combatant who sneaks under the radar, recently spotted in Nigeria?” Hazel sat up from the bed. “Oh no no no, this was planned. Crossbones plans to bait them.”

Rhodes stormed into the room, hands gripping the doorframe. “You might want to see this.”

Hazel followed Rhodes to a large TV screen in the lounge room. Vision watched on silently.

“BREAKING NEWS! Dozens of civilians have been killed in what looks like a suicide bombing in Lagos, Nigeria.” The news anchor spoke solemnly. The TV flickered to footage of the scene of a man engulfed in a fireball being tossed into a building. “The Avengers, who had appeared at the scene, began to intervene when the assailant activated the bomb in an attempt to take the vigilantes out. However, in an attempt to control the explosion, the terrorist was flown into a building, killing several Wakandan nationals and causing widespread panic and destruction.”

The news anchor continued to ramble on.

“So much for researching Rumlow, because the media just focused its eyes on us.” Rhodes said bemused.

* * *

 

“Wanda?” Hazel knocked on the door. “Am I allowed to come in?”

“Yeah.” Her voice called and the wielder walked in gingerly. They saw Wanda brooding on her bed, letting the TV slander her. Hazel grabbed the remote and switched the screen off.

“It’s no use watching that rubbish.” They sighed and sat beside the Witch on the bed. “If I know anything about the media, it’s that they love to target people and assume they know the full picture. They rarely ever do.”

When a moment of silence passed, Hazel sat closer. “Are you okay?”

“Not particularly.”

“Yeah, sorry. Dumb question.” The wielder sighed deeply. “Look.”

Wanda tugged at the sleeves of her cardigan.

“I’ve made some slip-ups. I know, big shocker.” Hazel gestured with Jazz Hands, making a smile ghost Wanda’s face. “I’m hardly a saint in other people’s eyes, you know that. I have been where you are now and I can tell you for certain that you cannot be expected to have a perfect track record. You are bound to make mistakes along the way.”

“Yes, but this mistake just made international news.” The Witch hid her face behind her knees. “And killed numerous people.”

“You’re a _mysterious_  enhanced individual, who is a current member of a team of superheroes. Anything about that description is enough for the media to go loony about you, let alone being in combat and slipping up.”

 _Let’s not forget to mention former member of HYDRA_. Wanda thought to herself, her face sinking further into her lap.

Hazel mumbled under their breath. “Perhaps I’m just really bad at these pep talks.”

Steve knocked on the open door, gaining their attention. “Hazel, mind if I?”

Hazel shuffled to their feet. “No, no, go ahead.” They turned to sulking Witch and awkwardly patted her on the shoulder before leaving the two alone.

Heading down the corridor, Vision crossed the redhead’s path. “I would suggest returning to your room effective immediately; Mr. Stark has arrived with the Secretary of State. It would be advised to keep yourself concealed for the time being.”

“Got it. Thanks, Vis.” Hazel nodded. “Headed towards Wanda’s room? Cap is just checking up on her.”

“Yes, I need to notify Rogers of Stark’s arrival.”

Hazel pulled a face. “Perhaps add in a little pep talk as well; Wanda might appreciate a bit of sympathy.”

The android blinked as the wielder wandered off down the verge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! Sooooo... Thor Ragnarok was bloody good don’t you think? I mean there’s literally zero resemblance from the comics, but whatever.


End file.
